Prove It
by Ravei Potter
Summary: Depois de muito ser rejeitado por Lily, James decide provar o quanto ama aquela ruiva.
1. Capítulo I

**Prove It**

**Capítulo I – Cumprindo a rotina**

Era segunda-feira e uma nova semana de aulas pós-férias de natal estava começando para os alunos do sétimo ano. Lílian encontrou Frank Longbottom na sala comunal da Grifinória e os dois seguiram para o salão principal. Lily ia, como sempre, carregada de livros e pergaminhos.

- Para quê isso tudo, Lily? – perguntou Frank.

- Frank, esse ano temos NIEM's, que na verdade encontram-se bastante perto, por isso eu tenho que estudar. Preciso estar preparada!

- Bastante perto? Ainda faltam meses! Voltamos das férias de Natal agorinha! – reclamou Frank, ao que Lily apenas revirou os olhos e começou a comer.

Frank iria sempre se surpreender com o apetite daquela ruiva. Ela devorava o café da manhã com uma fome insaciável enquanto lia suas anotações de Feitiços. Na outra ponta da mesa estava Alice, que acenou para ele. Ele retribuiu o aceno com um sorriso bobo que não passou despercebido a Lily.

- Por que você simplesmente não vai lá e fala com ela? Vocês se gostam, por que é tão difícil aceitarem isso e ficarem juntos de uma vez? – ela perguntou.

- E quem disse que eu gosto dela? Ou que ela gosta de mim? – resmungou ele.

- Você já viu a cara com que você fica quando fala com ela? Parece que vai babar a qualquer momento. – ela comentou. Ele não podia negar, sabia que era verdade, e sabia também que nada passava despercebido a Lily.

- Ok, eu admito o que você já sabe. – revirou os olhos. - Eu gosto dela sim. E quanto ao jeito que eu olho para ela fique sabendo que é o mesmo jeito que _ele_ olha para você. – disse ele, apontando a cabeça para um garoto de óculos e cabelo bagunçado que acabara de entrar no salão principal com mais três amigos. Ele sabia que era o suficiente para manter Lily calada, pelo menos durante algum tempo.

- Quem? O Potter? Aquele convencido só tem capacidade de olhar desse jeito para ele mesmo, na frente de um espelho. – respondeu ela, revirando mais uma vez os olhos. Ela tinha essa mania que, aos pouco, foi passando também para o rapaz.

Frank apenas riu. Sabia que quando o assunto era Tiago Potter era melhor ser cuidadoso, porque Lily ficava mais vermelha do que os próprios cabelos.

Saíram do refeitório. Lily teria aula de História da Magia, enquanto que a primeira aula de Frank seria Adivinhação.

- Sinceramente, Frank, não sei porque você escolheu Adivinhação. Aquela professora é louca, e pelo que eu vi das suas anotações, o assunto é muito chato. – resmungou Lily.

- Eu também me arrependo, pensei que seria mais interessante, tipo, prever o futuro e tal, mas, se eu pudesse, eu escolheria outra matéria, nem que fosse Estudos dos Trouxas. – brincou Frank.

- Ei! Assim você me ofende, Frank! – ela entrou na brincadeira.

- A ideia era essa mesmo! – completou ele. Lily, teatralmente, fez beicinho. – Ah, que é isso, Lilyzinha, - a garota detestava o apelido – você sabe que eu estou brincando.

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Unf! Acho bom! – disse ela, sendo então a vez de Frank revirar os olhos. – Agora me diz, o que vocês fazem as aulas de Adivinhação?

Frank fez uma careta.

- Nas aulas, nada de útil. Mas sempre temos toneladas de deveres, em que temos que fazer interpretações dos nossos sonhos e coisas do gênero.

- Você, interpretando sonhos? – brincou ela, com os olhos esbugalhados. – Por que eu estou tão surpresa?

- Bom, digamos que eu não propriamente _interpreto_, sabe? Acho que a palavra certa seria _inventar._

- Frank! Isso é errado! – Lily era bastante severa quando se tratada de estudos. – Você está enganando a professora!

- E você acha que ele percebe? - ele riu. – Lily, ganhando minha nota no final do ano letivo, eu já fico feliz!

Nesse momento Frank precisou entrar em outro corredor, deixando Lily sozinha com seus pensamentos, mas não durante muito tempo.

- Bom dia, meu Lírio!

Vendo quem era, a garota revirou os olhos.

- Bom dia, Potter.

- Como foram suas férias? – perguntou James, que estava sozinho. História da Magia era uma das poucas aulas que ele não tinha com Sirius, Remus e Peter.

- Foram boas, obrigada, mas EU NÃO SOU O SEU LÍRIO, ENTENDEU, POTTER?

James levantou as mãos.

- Calma, minha ruivinha, só estava sendo educado.

- Educação? De onde você conhece essa palavra? E eu também _não sou_ sua ruivinha, ok? – Lily não suportava os apelidos de James para ela, ou pelo menos fingia não gostar.

- Para sua informação, meu amor, minha mãezinha me educou muito bem, obrigado. – respondeu James com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Lily já estava vermelha de raiva.

- Potter, eu realmente _detesto _ser mal-educada, MAS EU NÃO SOU O SEU AMOR, NEM A SUA RUIVINHA, NEM O SEU LÍRIO, NEM NADA DO GÊNERO, DÁ PARA ENTENDER? – James agora estava rindo, e as pessoas que estavam à volta já nem paravam para olhar, acostumadas com as discussões diárias dos dois. A rotina dos dois era basicamente composta de elogios por parte do rapaz e de gritos por parte dela.

- Mas me conte, Lilyzinha, como foram suas férias de Natal? – perguntou ele. Sabia perfeitamente que ela detestava ser chamada de apelidos como "Lilyzinha" ou "Lírio", mas essa era a parte engraçada – deixá-la irritada.

- Foram ótimas, Potter. Afinal, semanas sem te ver, quem poderia ficar mais satisfeito? – comentou ela, ironicamente.

- Bom, pelo comentário, quer dizer que você pelo menos se lembrou da minha pessoa, certo? – disse ele, sempre brincalhão.

Uma vez mais, Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não enche, Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Não, não é uma oneshot, não se preocupem! xx**

**obs: Nesse capítulo volta e meia apareceu um Lílian ou um Tiago, mas não se preocupem, foi só nele mesmo.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Prove It**

**Capítulo II**

Logo estavam chegando à sala de aula. Lily fez questão de sentar bem longe de James, mas isso não foi o suficiente para que ela conseguisse prestar atenção na aula. Enquanto estava fazendo suas anotações um pedaço de pergaminho apareceu perto dela. Quando olhou para trás, viu que James tinha pedido para trocar de lugar e agora estava exatamente atrás dela.

**J – Quer sair comigo, Lily?**

Lily revirou os olhos e respondeu.

**L – Você sabe a reposta, Potter.**

Tiago riu e continuou escrevendo.

**J – Vai saber, meu amor, quem sabe você não bateu a cabeça hoje de manhã e percebeu que me ama?**

A paciência de Lily estava se esvaindo aos pouquinhos.

**L – Potter, eu NÃO SOU seu amor, eu não te amo, e não, eu NÃO VOU sair com você!**

**J – Calma, ruivinha, só queria ter a certeza que você não mudou de opinião.**

**L – Eu NUNCA vou mudar opinião.**

**J – Quem sabe? Nunca diga nunca, Lily.**

Lily não respondeu mais nada e James também não falou mais nada o resto da aula.

Ela não conseguiu prestar mais atenção na aula. Ficou lembrando de todas as discussões que já tiveram. Potter insistia em chamá-la para sair desde o terceiro ano, desde o quarto dizia que a amava e Lily nunca viu ele sair com ninguém no quinto ano. Mas isso não foi por falta de pretendentes, pois Tiago e Sirius tinham quase um fã clube de alunas apaixonadas e eram conhecidos por serem os maiores galinhas de Hogwarts. Sirius continuava saindo pela escola agarrando garotas, mas James mudara, e Lily sabia disso, só não queria admitir.

O resto do dia passou de forma monótona e chata, com os professores lembrando a todos de começar a estudar para os NIEM's, que seriam daqui a uns poucos meses. Lílian passara o dia distraída, e Frank veio lhe perguntar por quê.

- Lily, o que aconteceu? Você passou o dia calada, sem prestar atenção nas aulas e sem me ouvir também. Isso não é normal de você.

Às vezes Lily se perguntava porque só tinha amizade de verdade com Frank, aí ela lembrava o quanto ele era compreensivo e bom ouvinte, e o quanto ele a entendia. Os dois partilhavam da mesma opinião na maioria dos assuntos, e sempre foram cúmplices um do outro. Assim como Lily não conseguia fazer amizade facilmente com garotas, Frank não tinha muitos amigos garotos. Os únicos garotos que ele podia chamar de "amigos" eram seus companheiros de quarto, sendo estes o próprio James, o Sirius, o Remus e talvez até o Peter. Mas eles não eram muito próximos. Lily se dava bem com Remus, e sabia sobre o grande segredo dele, mas o fato dele ser um maroto parecia impedir uma proximidade maior entre eles.

- Lily? Alô? Hogwarts chama Lilian Evans! – exclamou Frank fazendo Lily voltar à realidade.

- Ahn? O quê? Ah, não foi nada, Frank, apenas estou preocupada com os NIEM's, você sabe, eu preciso tirar boas notas. – falou ela, meio aérea.

- Hum, sei. – e se dirigiram à sala comunal para estudar.

Lily aproveitava cada momento livre para estudar, porque, além dos NIEM's, ela tinha suas tarefas na monitoria, e tinha responsabilidades o suficiente que podiam impedir o seu estudo.

A sala comunal estava estranhamente calma. Lily e Frank deviam ter demorado bastante na biblioteca, para onde foram logo após o término do jantar, pois podiam ser vistos apenas uns poucos alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo anos espalhados pelo local.

- Estranho. – ela comentou.

- O que é estranho? – perguntou Frank.

- Está tudo muito parado aqui. Não costuma ser assim. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Enquanto se dirigiam para uma mesa, Frank olhou em volta, descobrindo rapidamente a causa de todo o silêncio.

- Lily, olhe em volta. Não está faltando ninguém aqui? Digo, quatro pessoas que costumam ficar até altas horas aprontando, seja aqui ou por todo o castelo?

Distraída, Lily não havia percebido que os Marotos não estavam no salão comunal.

- Realmente. O que estarão eles fazendo que os possa ter impedido de ter sua estadia noturna diária aqui?

Frank riu do trocadilho dela antes de responder.

- Qual o porquê do súbito interesse, Srta. Evans? – ele brincou.

- E quem te disse que eu estou interessada, Sr. Longbotton? – retrucou ela. – Fiz apenas um simples comentário.

- Aham, sei. Bom, como eu estava te falando na biblioteca, a McGonagall esteve comentando muito sobre animagia esses dias, com certeza vai ser um dos assuntos principais da prova.

- Concordo. E ainda é algo em que eu me confundo. Tenho que estudar mais.

Ficaram ali, estudando durante um tempo indeterminado, até que Frank começou a soltar bocejos de sono. Nesse momento, a sala comunal já estava praticamente vazia.

- Vá dormi, Frank. Eu continuo sozinha. – disse Lily, depois do sexto bocejo do rapaz.

- Tem a certeza?

- Claro, pode ir. Eu só vou terminar de passar a limpo meu dever de transfiguração e estou indo dormir também. – ela falou.

- Ok, então. – disse ele, antes de se retirar.

Lily não apenas refez seu dever, como também ficou estudando suas últimas anotações de DCAT. Não se deu conta do tempo passando, tampouco notou a chegada dos Marotos, quando no salão comunal ela era agora a única presente.

- Pois é, Pontas, aquela foi demais! – disse Sirius, sem perceber que tinham companhia.

- Vocês podiam ter pegado leve com ele, não acham? – comentou Remus.

- Pegar leve? Com o Ranhoso? – Peter disse. – Qual é, Remus!

- É, Aluado, vai dar pra defender o Seboso, agora? – brincou James.

- Mas quem mandou bem mesmo foi o nosso amigo Pontas! – disse Sirius, dando palmadas de leve nas costas do amigo, enquanto os quatro se sentavam num sofá próximo.

Do outro lado do local, Lily tentava a todo custo manter sua atenção no pergaminho que lia, sem sucesso. Escutara, silenciosamente, a toda a conversa dos quatro rapazes, sem saber dizer qual deles parecia o pior. _Eles têm quase dezessete anos_, pensou ela, _e comportam-se como se tivessem doze. São terríveis. Pobre Severus._

Lily não sentia realmente pena do Snape, visto que a amizade de ambos já havia terminado à bastante tempo. Severus demonstrava constantemente vergonha por andar com uma nascida trouxa, então Lily, já cansada, pôs um fim à relação dos dois, dizendo que também já não suportava a arrogância dele para com os outros. Ele ficou um tanto quanto magoado na época, mas agora já estava bem. Pelo menos era o que parecia.

A garota agradeceu internamente pelo fato da sua mesa ser a mais distante, escondida e discreta. Durante bastante tempo pode ficar ali, estudando, sem ser percebida, mas, quando os marotos estavam se preparando para subir e ir dormir, James reparou que ela estava lá.

Quando foi se virar, viu um vislumbre do cabelo vermelho da ruiva, que estava preso num rabo de cavalo.

- E aí, Pontas? Vamos? – perguntou Sirius.

- O quê? Ah, sim, eu... eu já vou. Podem ir subindo. Daqui a pouco vejo vocês.

O único que não ficou desconfiado da reação de James foi Remus, que percebera a presença de Lily milésimos de segundo antes do outro maroto. Os três – Sirius, Remus e Peter – subiram as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino, deixando o amigo para trás.

Lily nem se deu ao trabalho de sair, já sabendo o que a esperava, então deixou-se ficar ali, à espera do pior. Viu James se aproximar. _Oh, Merlin. O que foi agora?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Todos os capítulos iam ter título, mas eu fico sem paciência, então... KKKK**

**Fiquei feliz ao ver que com apenas um capítulo já teve gente adicionando aos favoritos e comentando, continuem assim! ;D**

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>AnneBlackPotter - <strong>Haja persistência do James, para aguentar aquele ruiva! hahaha


	3. Capítulo III

**Prove It**

**Capítulo III**

Lily se encolheu mais na cadeira quando James finalmente a alcançou.

- Ainda estudando? Já não está muito tarde? – perguntou ele, embora sorrisse.

- Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer, Potter?

Ele levantou as mãos, num gesto de inocência.

- Só fiz uma pergunta, calma. – sentou-se na cadeira de frente para Lily. – Eu sei perfeitamente que também já deveria estar dormindo a essa hora.

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Potter, você está mesmo assumindo um erro seu? O que aconteceu, o Snape por acaso bateu a sua cabeça na parede?

Ele riu.

- Como se o Seboso fosse páreo para mim. – disse James, sempre orgulhoso. – Eu nem imagino como você foi amiga dele um dia.

A garota fez uma careta.

- Você só sabe espalhar a infelicidade por aí? Pensei que soubesse o quanto eu detesto falar sobre o Snape.

- É exatamente por isso que eu falo sobre ele. – disse James, num tom brincalhão. – Para que você se acostume. Afinal, aquele idiota não te ofendeu publicamente?

Lily lembrava-se perfeitamente do último dia de aulas antes de sair de férias de Natal. Os marotos estavam pregando uma de suas muitas peças com o antigo amigo de Lily até que, quando ela foi tentar separá-los, ele a chamou de sangue-ruim. Desde então, ela evitava lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Potter, vai embora! – pediu ela. – Eu quero estudar em paz!

James riu.

- E se eu simplesmente ficar aqui, quietinho, só te observando?

- Você não consegue ficar quieto. – replicou ela. – Deve ter algum distúrbio de hiperatividade ou sei lá o quê.

- Me teste, então.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Para que eu te provasse que você pode confiar em mim? – tentou ele.

De repente o assunto não era mais o estudo de Lily. Indiretamente, James chegara a um tópico que a garota detestava discutir: o fato dela não acreditar nos sentimentos que ele dizia ter por ela.

- Não, Potter, eu não vejo motivo para mudar minha opinião.

Ele recostou-se na cadeira, meio que magoado.

- Olha, eu estou com sono. – mentiu ela, enquanto juntava suas coisas. – Vou dormir.

Lily se levantou, mas quando se preparava para sair, James pegou-a pelo pulso.

- Espera. – pediu ele.

- O que foi?

- Você me responderia a uma pergunta? Sinceramente, quero dizer.

Os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele olhavam-na de uma forma tão penetrante que ela sentiu que ia corar.

- Depende. Que pergunta? – falou, por fim.

Ele suspirou.

- Por que você me odeia tanto?

Lily desviou o olhar para o chão. Ela não tinha o que responder para ele. Ela nunca gostara dele pelo fato de que ele era arrogante e prepotente, por zombar dos outros, mas ele nunca lhe fizera nada de mal, pelo menos não diretamente. Na verdade, ela não o odiava, mas era orgulhosa o bastante para que ele não o ficasse sabendo.

- Apenas odeio. – disse ela, confiante. – Algum problema?

Ele suspirou, e quando levantou o rosto Lily viu que ele estava com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Talvez o fato de que você me rejeita a cada quinze minutos, talvez menos. Que cada vez que eu tento me aproximar você me manda embora, como se eu fosse uma doença contagiosa. Mas não, não há problema algum! – ele disse, ironicamente. – É só que você não consegue aceitar que eu gosto de você, _de verdade_, e não quero te usar, como você pensa.

E, dizendo isso, ele se levantou, e subiu para o próprio dormitório mais rápido do que Lily pode processar.

Ele parecera tão magoado com ela que Lily sentiu uma dorzinha pontando no peito, como se estivesse com a consciência pesada. Sacudiu a cabeça, pensando em como estava sendo idiota. Ela nunca tinha feito nada de mal para James Potter, tinha?

Naquela noite, deitada na sua cama, Lily parou para refletir o que James lhe disse. Ele falou que gostava dela, mas Lily não conseguia acreditar, ou pelo menos não queria fazê-lo.

_Hipoteticamente, _pensou ela._ Se uma pessoa gosta de outra e esta outra está sempre sendo ignorante com a primeira pessoa, esta vai se sentir mal, certo?_

Era confuso para Lily, que nunca teve um caso amoroso sério, falar – ou pensar – sobre amor.

No dormitório masculino, James andava de um lado para o outro, tentando não acordar os outros.

Arrependeu-se de ter dito tudo aquilo para Lily assim que se afastou dela, mas agora já era tarde. Sentia-se um perfeito idiota, por ter sido tão rude, despejando sobre Lily a verdade sobre como ele estava se sentindo mal. Mas aquilo também lhe serviu de motivo para pensar sobre o assunto.

Há anos James vinha tentando sair com Lily, ficava lhe dizendo o quanto a amava e como ela era um raio de sol que aquecia seu dia, irritando-a. No começo ele se divertira com isso, mas depois viu que estava gostando dela de verdade.

Ainda assim, pensou ele, o que James Potter fizera algum dia para provar a todos que gostava de Lily Evans, que ela não era só uma garota de uma lista idiota que ele e Sirius partilhavam?

Foi então que lhe surgiu a ideia. No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, James faria o castelo inteiro escutar que ele amava aquela ruiva.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Tenho que vos avisar que eu não tenho data certa pra postar os capítulos, ainda por cima levando em conta que os próximos ainda vão ser escritos. xx**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Prove It**

**Capítulo IV**

- Você tem a certeza que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Remus, numa última tentativa de trazer a razão a James.

- É claro que eu tenho certeza! – replicou ele. – Você está ou não do meu lado, Aluado?

- Estou sim, só não aprovo o que você vai fazer, e aposto que a Lily também não.

- Vai dar tudo certo, tenho certeza! – zombou Sirius.

- É bom que dê. Senão o Pontas aqui vai passar uma bela duma humilhação. – disse Peter.

- Nossa, como vocês aumentam a minha auto-estima e confiança. – ironizou James. – Estou me sentindo capaz de enfrentar um dragão depois de todo esse apoio moral!

Os outros três riram.

- Calma, James! Só estamos dizendo que a sua ideia está sendo um pouco... precipitada, sabe? – explicou Lupin.

- Em um pouco estranha, também. – completou Sirius, ao que Peter se limitou a concordar.

James suspirou.

- Ok, ok, mas eu vou levar em frente.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal. Como era de costume no café da manhã, ele não estava demasiado cheio, levando em conta que nem todos os estudantes acordavam no mesmo horário, acabando assim por comer em horas um pouco diferentes. Ainda assim, James reparou na massa de cabelos vermelhos que estava sentada com Frank Longbottom.

- Você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, nem pensar. O Salão tinha que estar lotado para valer a pena. – ele explicou.

Sentaram-se e comeram. Quando iam saindo, passaram por Lily, ao que James comentou, com um sorriso:

- Bom dia, Lily, dormiu bem? – mas tudo o que ele conseguiu foi um resmungo por parte dela.

James riu.

- O que é que ela tem dessa vez? – perguntou Peter.

- Nada. – ele deu de ombros. – Ainda deve estar irritada por causa da nossa conversa de ontem à noite.

- Hum, que conversa? – disse Sirius, maliciosamente, recebendo um tapa nas costas. – Ai, isso doeu!

- É pra você parar de ser pervertido, Almofadinhas. Nós só conversamos. Ou melhor, discutimos. – completou.

- Como se isso fosse alguma novidade. – zombou Remus.

A manhã foi normal para a maioria dos estudantes. Professores, aulas, deveres, poções e feitiços, mas James não estava prestando atenção a nada à sua volta.

- James? Alôooo? Você ainda está vivo, cara? – disse Sirius, tentando chamar a atenção de James pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez apenas naquela aula.

O maroto acabou por deixar a cabeça escorregar do apoio da mão, e bateu-a no tampo da mesa.

- O quê?

Sirius bufou.

- Nada, é só você que parece estar para lá de Hogsmeade. O que te deu?

Sirius conhecia James melhor do que ninguém, então este nem se deu ao trabalho de esconder o que o afligia.

- De verdade? – disse ele. – Estou preocupado com tudo isso... esse plano... sabe?

O outro confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas o que há para se preocupar? Você não tem vergonha na cara, então não pode estar com medo de virar motivo de chacota, certo?

- Certo. Mas não é isso. Eu fico imaginando... a Lily vai gostar?

- A pergunta certa seria: que garota_ não_ gostaria? – brincou Sirius. – Qualquer uma delas faria qualquer coisa para alguém lhes fazer o que você vai fazer com a ruiva.

James apenas confirmou, ainda indeciso. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar toda a negatividade. Lily iria gosta. Não, melhor, Lily iria _amar_.

Logo chegou o horário de almoço, e mais uma vez os marotos se viram adentrando o grande salão. Olhando em volta, James ficou feliz ao constatar que os professores não estavam presentes. Tudo conspirava a seu favor.

Sentaram-se o mais distante possível de Lily Evans, conforme programado. A distância entre James e a ruiva tornaria o ato mais enfatizante.

Passado algum tempo em silêncio, os três marotos – Remus, Peter e Sirius – se entreolharam e comentaram:

- Pontas, está tudo bem?

- Claro, por que não estaria? – respondeu ele, num tom nada convincente.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Talvez porque você está olhando para o seu prato como se fosse a prova de Adivinhação.

- É, e você está pálido também. – completou Peter.

James levantou as mãos.

- Eu estou bem, sério.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Bem o suficiente para por seu plano em prática? – disse ele. – Digo, agora? Não vai haver momento melhor, e você corre o risco de algum professor chegar daqui a pouco.

O maroto suspirou.

- Vocês têm razão. Como eu começo?

- O plano é seu, se vira.

James bufou.

- É, que belos amigos fui eu arrumar.

- Não se preocupe, estamos aqui para ajudar. – disse Sirius, sorrindo matreiramente. Bateu com a colher no copo e falou bem alto, silenciando o salão principal. – Gente, peço um momento da vossa atenção! Meu amigo Pontas tem um recadinho para dar.

James fuzilou Sirius com os olhos. Esperava pegar todos de surpresa, fazendo algo inesperado, mas agora todos olhavam para ele. Respirou fundo e, corajosamente, foi para cima da mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bom, acho que já dá para imaginar o que o James vai fazer, certo? Como vocês perceberam (assim espero) eu não comecei a fic como normalmente outros autores começam - com o não-casal tendo brigas constantes e irritando um ao outro. Eu parti logo para a ação, o momento em que James se revolta e decide mudar de 'tática de ataque', por assim dizer. **

**Eu fiz isso porque eu escrevo compulsivamente, ou seja, eu começo e não tem quem me pare, então se eu incluísse o começo de tudo a fic teria uns 876543234567 capítulos... xP**

**xx**

* * *

><p>Tatah Evans Potter - awwwwwwwwn, brigada, amr, sério! JamesLily forever +1. hahaha

AnneBlackPotter - EEEEEEENTRA NA FILA QUE SOMOS MUITAS! hahaha Quem não quer um James pra si, afinal?

Mila Pink - Haha, espero que esteja gostando da fic. ;P


	5. Capítulo V

**Prove It**

**Capítulo V**

James soube que se arrependeria no momento em que olhou à sua volta e viu que todos o encaravam, esperando. Fraquejou, querendo descer da mesa e dizer que era tudo um grande engano, mas não se atreveu, pois viu que, da outra ponta, Lily também o observava. Respirou fundo e foi andando lentamente na direção dela.

- Ele não vai saber o que falar. - escutou Sirius comentar com Remus. Não olhou para ele, sequer. - Olha só como já ficou encabulado, nem parece o James que conhecemos!

- É o amor, Almofadinhas. - brincou Remus. - Faz isso com as pessoas.

Indiretamente encorajado pela fala do amigo, James disse:

- Desculpem ter que tirar esse tempo da você atenção, mas é que eu precisava muito comunicar algo. - olhou ao redor, onde os alunos se sentavam escutando atentos. - Acho que a maioria de vocês sabe quem eu sou, certo? - ouviu algumas confirmações. - E todos sabem o quanto eu era galinha, também.

- Levante mão quem já saiu com o James! - interrompeu Peter. 90% da população feminina de Hogwarts respondeu ao pedido.

James segurou um riso. Não podia se dar ao trabalho de estragar o momento.

- Então, nesse caso, vocês também repararam no quando eu mudei. Para melhor quero dizer. - isso arrancou alguns risos da sua plateia improvisada. - E vocês sabem quem foi responsável por essa mudança?

- A maturidade? - disse alguém, algures, fazendo todos rirem. Se tinha algo de qual James se orgulhava, era de parecer tão imaturo, quando não passava de fachada.

- É, também. - brincou ele, dando um aceno de cabeça. - Mas a maturidade não veio por conta própria, sabiam? Alguém me ajudou a conseguí-la.

- Quem fez o milagre? - alguém zombou.

Ignorando a piada, James olhou para Lily, que estava encolhida na sua cadeira tentando ao máximo parecer invisível. Esta não tinha sido bem a reação que o garoto esperava dela, mas continuou.

- Uma garota maravilhosa, com cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes penetrantes. Se nós brigamos a vida inteira - ou quase isso? Talvez, mas isso mudou. Pelo menos para mim. Eu posso ter brigado com ela durante anos, mas não foi com a intenção de magoá-la, e sim de chamar a atenção.

- Mais atenção ainda?

- Na verdade, - explicou James. - eu só queria a atenção dela.

E ali estava. O que era provavelmente o sonho de qualquer garota - uma declaração pública - havia sido feito. Por James Potter. O prepotente. O arrogante. O idiota. O que ele esperava? Que Lily se levantasse e anunciasse a todos que ali estavam que o sentimento era recíproco, mas a única voz que se ouviu foi a de Minerva McGonagall, que acabava de adentrar o recinto.

- Mas o que está havendo? - perguntou ela, ao ver James em cima da mesa, à volta do almoço. - Sr. Potter, o que você está fazendo aí em cima?

James hesitou.

- Eu... bem...

- Sem mas nem meio mas. Todos vocês, - ela olhou para os estudantes. - Vão indo, senão irão atrasar-se para a próxima aula. E o senhor, Sr. Potter, vem comigo. - ela completou, severamente.

- Mas o que eu fiz de errado? - ele perguntou, inutilmente.

- O fato de você estar em cima da mesa do salão principal, provavelmente aprontando alguma, não é suficiente?

- Mas eu nem fiz nada, dessa vez!

- Mas virá comigo, do mesmo jeito! - ela finalizou, e James soube que não teria para onde correr. Derrotado, seguiu a vice diretora, que acompanhava todos os outros alunos para fora do salão.

Mas Lily e Frank haviam ficado para trás.

A garota ainda se encontrava em estado de choque, escondida entre suas vestes e afundando no banco. Frank olhava para ela, esperando sua reação.

- Lily? - perguntou ele. - Está tudo bem?

Ela hesitou, antes de responder.

- Não. - disse, por fim. - Não está nada bem.

E foi embora correndo, deixando o melhor amigo plantado no acento, sem saber se a deveria seguir ou não.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Me desculpem por ter demorado tanto para postar e ainda vos dar o capítulo tão ruim, mas é que eu fiquei sem criatividade para escrevê-lo e tem sido uma maratona com os estudos, então meu tempo é escasso.**

**Eu fiquei em dúvida sobre colocar um James mais arrogante ou mais romântico, mas optei por uma mistura dos dois. Eu ainda acho que as pessoas têm uma má ideia sobre ele (pelo menos algumas), e eu vou tentar ao máximo mostrar esse outro lado de James Potter, que não se preocupava apenas com popularidade e pregar peças.**

**Até mais! xx**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Prove It**

**Capítulo VI**

Lily correu sem rumo certo. Não sabia exatamente para onde queria ir. Ainda não tinha conseguido processar tudo o que vira.

James Potter fizera-lhe uma declaração em frente à escola inteira. O que isso significava, afinal? Que ele realmente tinha mudado ou que estava só querendo chamar um pouco mais de atenção? Lily não sabia, mas meio que se sentia humilhada. Foi exposta para todos e detestara isso.

O que mais a surpreendeu foi que ela sentia que gostaria de ter escutado aquilo _sim, _porém não daquela forma, com todo aquele público. Lily Evans gostara de escutar James Potter assumindo que _realmente_ gostava dela.

Para Lily, aquilo era totalmente errado e ilógico. Ela não gostava daquele garoto arrogante, certo? Estava confusa. Mas ainda tinha vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco e nunca mais sair.

Já cansada de correr, parou e olhou em volta. Estava de frente para o banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, e aquele sem dúvida não era o primeiro lugar que Lily escolheria para ficar, com a fantasma se lamentando à sua volta, mas era melhor que nada, então ela entrou.

Entrou na primeira cabine que viu e sentou-se no chão, encolhida. Desejava poder ficar ali, durante o resto do dia - quem sabe do ano -, sem ver ninguém e sem que pessoa alguma pudesse zombar dela. Passou-lhe pela cabeça a imagem de James vindo até ela, com aquele seu meio sorriso no rosto, e estender-lhe a mão, pedindo-lhe que viesse com ele. Assustada com sua própria imaginação, sacudiu a cabeça, mandando embora esses pensamentos.

Lily deixou-se ficar ali por mais um tempo, mas logo escutou a voz de Frank. _Óbvio, _pensou ela._ Ele logo viria me procurar._ Bufou de tédio.

- Lily? - chamou ele.

Ela até pensou em ignorar e deixá-lo ir embora, mas, ei, ele era seu melhor amigo, certo? Não podia fazer isso com ele.

- Estou aqui. - ela disse, por fim.

Ele abriu a porta do compartimento onde ela estava.

- E o que você pensa que está aí fazendo?

Lily deu de ombros.

- Me escondendo, oras. Pensei que fosse óbvio.

Frank revirou os olhos.

- E com que motivos Lily Evans estaria escondida num banheiro velho e porco? - ele perguntou, já brincalhão.

Foi a vez da garota revirar os olhos.

- Frank, eu poderia afirmar com toda a certeza que você estava lá, no salão principal.

- Ah, sei, aquela pequena cena que houve lá? - perguntou ele, com cara de desentendido.

- _Pequena cena_? Tenha dó, Frank, aquilo foi uma humilhação para mim!

- Para você? Quem subiu em cima de uma mesa e falou para a escola inteira? - disse ele.

Lily corou.

- Ele fez aquilo porque quis. - defendeu-se.

- Não, ele fez aquilo por _você_. - corrigiu-a Frank. - E foi levado pela McGonagall por você, também. - ele completou, em tom de desafio.

Seguiu-se um silêncio incômodo, em que Lily ficou sem argumentos e Frank esperava para saber o que a ruiva diria agora.

- Isso... isso pouco importa. - disse ela. - Agora eu vou ser motivo de gozação da escola inteira, por culpa daquele idiota. - fechou a cara.

Frank bufou de indignação.

- Lily, você chama o James de infantil, mas você já parou para pensar em como está agindo? Onde está aquela Lily Evans que enfrentava tudo e todos de cabeça erguida, e que ignorava qualquer crítica ou comentário maldoso sobre a sua pessoa?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Acho que ficou no prato do almoço, lá no salão principal.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que eu acho é que você está mudando, Lily. Você nunca se importou com o Potter e desde a alguns dias tudo o que você fala acaba tendo alguma relação com ele.

- Ei, isso não é verdade! - ela reclamou.

- É sim, e você sabe. Só não quer admitir.

Agora Lily estava ficando irritada.

- E com que motivos você está me falando isso?

Frank sorriu internamente. Estavam conseguindo chegar ao ponto que ele queria chegar.

- Estou apenas falando que você está sendo injusta com o garoto, Lily. Ele tentou fazer algo legal por você e agora vai com certeza ficar em detenção, injustamente. - ele disse.

- Estou pouco me importando. Uma a mais, uma a menos, não fará diferença para ele. - ela retrucou.

- Agora você também já não é mais uma pessoa justa, Lily? Vai deixar uma pessoa ficar em detenção quando não há motivo para isso e você pode ajudá-la?

- E como eu poderia ajudar James Potter? - ela perguntou, meio relutante. Estava tentando manter a expressão rígida, mas Frank tinha um ponto, e ela sabia que ficaria com a consciência pesada se não fizesse nada.

Frank hesitou um pouco, perguntando-se se ela estava sendo sincera sobre ajudar ou não. Por fim, falou:

- Você poderia ir até lá, à sala da McGonagall, e dizer que ele é inocente.

Lily não disse nada. Frank também não esperou.

- Bom, faça o que tiver que ser feito. - e dito isso, foi embora.

Lily esperou por alguns minutos, pensativa. Por fim, levantou-se, pegou suas coisas, e saiu a toda do banheiro, em direção à sala de Minerva McGonagall.

Escondido do lado de fora do banheiro, Frank sorriu ao ver a amiga passar. Sabia que ela faria a escolha certa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bom, como vocês viram, este cap foi mais 'lily'. No próximo o James volta a aparecer. xx**

**ps: Estou postando de tarde e não de noite porque não sei se de noite vou poder entrar.**

* * *

><p>Mila Pink - É, aqui está. ahuahua E sim, as pessoas julgam muito o James, principalmente aquelas que só assistiram os filme e não leram nem livros nem fanfics. (Digo isso dos filmes porque a wb fez o James parecer um idiota xP)<p>

Tatah Evans Potter - NAAAAO, ELES SÃO SÓ MEUS, UNF! Te dou o pettigrew, pode ser? ahuahuaa Brincadeirinha. ;P


	7. Capítulo VII

**Prove It**

**Capítulo VII**

James estava extremamente irritado. Estava agora na sala da Professora McGonagall, escutando uma lição de moral, algo relacionado com não subir em mesas onde alunos comem.

- ...eu só queria saber o que o levou a fazer isso, sr. Potter. - disse Minerva.

O rapaz suspirou. O que poderia ele dizer, afinal?

- Nada de especial, na verdade. Eu só queria falar um pouco com os outros alunos.

A professora levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E por que não poderia ter feito isso de uma maneira mais educada, afinal?

A vontade de James era de rolar os olhos, como Lily sempre fazia. Quase cinco anos em Hogwarts e McGonagall estava dizendo que ele deveria ser responsável? Já era de se esperar que a professora de transfiguração o conhecesse. Quantas vezes ele não ficou em detenção, afinal?

- Eu só... não sei. - suspirou outra vez. Depois disse, suplicante: - Posso ir agora? Ou ainda há mais alguma coisa que queira me dizer?

McGonagall olhou para ele, descrente. Sabia que ele não tinha dado a mínima atenção para tudo o que lhe dissera.

- Ah, mas esteja certo de que isso não se baseará apenas em uma conversa. O sr. vai ficar duas semanas em detenção.

James gaguejou.

- Mas... mas duas semanas? _Duas semanas?_ Por quê tudo isso?

- Seria mais ainda se eu tivesse visto algo de errado no salão principal. Pelo menos não pregou nenhuma de suas peças, ou estou errada?

James não podia acreditar. Não tinha feito nada demais (pelo menos sob o seu ponto de vista) mas estava para ser castigado do mesmo jeito. Mas então lembrou-se que poderia ser Lily quem "tomaria conta" dele durante a detenção, e de repente já não parecia tão ruim.

- E... bom, quem vai me vigiar durante a detenção? - perguntou ele, inocentemente.

McGonagall percebeu onde ele queria chegar.

- Tenho certeza que o monitor da Corvinal não terá problemas com você.

James deixou-se afundar na cadeira.

- Ótimo, - ironizou ele. - mas e agora, posso ir embora?

Foi a vez de McGonagal suspirar.

- Sim, Potter, pode ir.

Assim que James saiu sua primeira vontade foi socar uma parede, mas ele lembrou que provavelmente quebraria a mão, então deixou a ideia para lá. Andou ruidosamente em direção a sala comunal. Quando ele já não estava à vista, Lily saiu de detrás do pilar onde estava escondida.

Bateu à porta da professora e esperou a resposta.

- Potter, é você? Esqueceu de alguma coisa?

- Não, aqui é a Lily, professora McGonagall. Posso entrar?

- Ah, sim, Evans, entre.

Lily entrou e sentou-se de frente para a secretária, onde James estivera momentos atrás.

- Algum problema, srta. Evans? - perguntou McGonagall.

- Bom, comigo, nenhum. Mas gostaria de saber o que vai se feito do... _Potter_. - explicou ela, meio que relutante.

- Ah, sim, entendo. Ele ficou apenas com duas semanas de detenção, nada demais.

_Duas semanas?_, pensou Lily. _E tudo por minha culpa_.

- Mas, professora, não acha que está exagerando? - disse Lily, ao que Minerva levantou a sobrancelha, descrente. - Quero dizer, ele não fez nada de muito errado, ou fez?

- Evans, achei que você, acima de qualquer outra pessoa neste castelo, estaria feliz em ver que Potter está sendo castigado pelo seu ato irresponsável e imaturo.

Lily sentiu-se corar.

- É, bem, sabe... é que meio que é minha culpa o que ele fez.

McGonagall olhou-a diretamente nos olhos, como se quisesse lhe arrancar a informação completa, mas não perguntou nada.

- O problema é que eu já dei a detenção, e seria um tanto quanto estranho retirá-la, não acha? - disse a professora.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça.

- É, seria, mas a senhora poderia reduzir o tempo, certo? - perguntou, esperançosa.

- Sim, eu poderia. Mas com que motivos eu faria isso?

A garota suspirou. Já esperava esse tipo de resposta, então não tinha ficado surpresa. Ainda assim, precisou tomar coragem para dizer o que queria.

- E se a professora... _reduzisse_ o tempo de detenção? Para uma semana, talvez?

- Não sei, uma semana não é um tempo comum de duração para os castigos, aqui.

Lily estremeceu.

- E se tornássemos a situação ainda mais incomum? - disse ela.

- Explique-se.

- E se eu me voluntariar para monitorar a detenção? - ela explicou o seu ponto, e esperou para ver qual seria a reação da professora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Vocês provavelmente devem detestar isso de eu postar caps tão pequenos, né? Só que eu quase não tenho tempo para escrever, e acho que é melhor um capítulo pequeno um dia sim, dois dias não, do que um gigante e completo uma vez por mês, certo? xx**

* * *

><p>Mila Pink - Correção: Frank é o <em>nosso<em> herói. Ele sim conhece bem a Lily. hahaha

Tatah Evans Potter - Ai, eu fico com dó de te dar o Remus... Vamos fazer assim, a gente vai alternando, cada dia a gente fica com um e vamos trocando, pode ser? hahaha (mas sem o Peter, é claro!)


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Prove It**

**Capítulo VIII**

McGonagall hesitou.

- Bom, srta. Evans, devo dizer que me surpreendeu. Pensei que quisesse distância do sr. Potter, e não proximidade. - disse ela, descrente.

Lily corou.

- Oh, não, não, professora. - ela negou. - Não está entendendo. Eu não quero ficar perto do Potter, apenas acho injusto o que lhe está acontecendo, entende?

- Sei... Como queira, então. Aceito o que sugeriu. - Lily respirou fundo, mas percebeu que sua professora não parecera lá muito convencida.

- E quando começa a detenção? - perguntou a jovem.

Minerva olhou-a por cima dos óculos.

- Hoje mesmo. Vocês dois vão para a biblioteca, onde o Potter organizará todos os livros. Creio que a srta. sabe bem o que há que ser feito.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, pensativa. Seria uma longa noite.

James subiu as escadas na direção da torre da grifinória de forma lenta, cansada e pesada. Não queria chegar tão cedo ao salão comunal, pois sabia que os marotos iriam perguntar sobre sua reunião com McGonagall e rir dele quando soubessem que ficou de detenção. Ás vezes James se perguntava como era ser invisível, sem toda a pressão que popularidade coloca sobre as pessoas. Talvez fosse tudo mais fácil se ninguém soubesse quem ele era.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Sabia que não conseguiria jamais evitar tudo isso. Tinha algum tipo de compulsão por plateias e atenção sobre ele. Sorriu com esse pensamento.

Logo chegou ao quadro da mulher gorda, a passagem para o salão comunal.

- Duendes de abóbora. - James disse a senha, e o retrato de abriu, dando-lhe passagem.

Sirius já foi perguntando.

- E aí, Pontas, como foi com a McGongall?

James fez uma careta.

- Péssimo. Ganhei uma detenção de duas semanas.

- Duas semanas? - perguntou Peter. - Mas o que você fez pra recebê-las?

O rapaz deu de ombros.

- Parece que subir em cima de mesas durante o almoço é algum tipo de crime, aqui em Hogwarts.

Remus soltou uma risada.

- Ainda bem que eu fui contra tudo isso desde o começo. Assim, nem preciso dizer qu...

- Que você bem que avisou, nós sabemos. - disseram os outros três, num coro, provocando outra risada do maroto.

Sirius levantou as duas mãos num gesto de _pára tudo_, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- 'Peraí. Pelo menos a detenção vai ser com a Lily, certo? - perguntou ele.

James sentiu vontade de esmurrar a parede mais próxima.

- Não. Nem mesmo tive essa sorte. - disse ele. - A detenção vai ser adivinha com quem, adivinha com quem? Como monitor da Corvinal, meus caros senhores!

- Aquele nerd idiota? - reclamou Sirius.

- Hey, - intrometeu-se Remus. - Um pouco de respeito pelos nerds, ok?

Peter e James riram.

- É verdade. Temos um nerd entre nós. - comentou o primeiro.

James levantou as mãos para o alto, dramaticamente.

- Oh, Merlin, que fizemos nós, marotos, de errado, para merecermos um nerd entre nós?

Os outros riram.

- Pense bem, Pontas. Quem iria vos ajudar com todos aqueles feitiços perfeitos para pegadinhas e marotices? - brincou o Aluado.

James fingiu pensar.

- Não, eu acho que teríamos nos dado bem, mesmo sem você.

- Caramba, assim eu me ofendo, cara! - ironizou o Lupin.

- Hey, Aluado, não se preocupe. - disse Sirius. - Depois piora!

Depois das risadas, seguiu-se um momento de silêncio.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer de interessante? - perguntou Peter.

- Podíamos estudar um pouco, sei lá, vocês quase não fazem isso. - Remus comentou.

Sirius torceu o nariz, numa careta evidente.

- Eca, Aluado, só você mesmo pra querer estudar. - reclamou ele. Depois o seu rosto se iluminou. - Já sei! Que tal irmos irritar o Seboso?

- É, há já quase 24 horas nós não enchemos o saco dele.

- Mas é que nem pensar! - disse a voz de Lily, vinda da entrada do salão comunal.

Distraídos na sua conversa, os marotos não tinham notado a chegada da ruiva e de Frank, que agora vinham na sua direção.

- Será que vocês quatro não conseguem sossegar os traseiros aí nos sofás, quietinhos? - perguntou ela.

James deu de ombros.

- Não é da nossa natureza. É o mesmo que você tentar ficar sem esses livros que você quase _consome._

Lily olhou-o furiosamente, mas não falou mais nada sobre esse assunto. Decidiu comentar as mudanças na detenção dele.

- Você poderia ser menos rude comigo, levando em conta que eu acabei de conseguir uma redução de tempo do seu castigo. - reclamou ela.

James ficou sem fala.

- Você... você o quê?

- Isso mesmo que você escutou. - ela disse, antes de se virar e subir para o dormitório feminino.

Os quatro marotos olharam para Frank.

- Explique-se. - disse James.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Conforme sugerido pela Mila Pink, um pouco mais dos marotos. xx**

* * *

><p>Mila Pink - Ainda bem que você me lembrou. Me centrei tanto no James e na Lily que me esqueci de colocar os outros marotos na história. xP<p>

Tatah Evans Potter - Claro que deixou. Imagina. Se ela não deixasse eu ia lá cacetar ela! auhauhau E bora revezar os marotos. HEHEHE


	9. Capítulo IX

_Mil e uma desculpas pela demora de postagem! Estou tendo um longo período de estudo, então não tenho tempo algum para escrever :s_

**Prove It**

**Capítulo IX**

Frank se sentou de frente para os garotos, e explicou como Lily, corajosamente, foi até a McGongall para pedir que retirassem o castigo de James, e como aceitou monitorar a detenção do mesmo.

Quando terminou, estavam todos surpresos.

- Isso é uma pegadinha, certo? - perguntou Sirius.

- Só pode ser. - comentou Pettigrew. - A Lily nunca faria algo do gênero.

- Ênfase no nunca. - disse James, chocado.

Frank riu.

- Pois tratem de acreditar, pois ela realmente fez o que eu disse. E podem apostar, também, que neste momento ela está com a cara enfiada no travesseiro se perguntando o que deu nela.

Isso fez os outros rirem.

De repente Remus chamou a atenção deles.

- Pontas, afinal a Lily sempre vai ser sua monitora!

James sorriu, como se só agora tivesse se tocado.

- É verdade!

- E o que você vai fazer? - perguntou Sirius. - Quero dizer, como você vai aproveitar a situação?

Ele parou para pensar.

- Realmente, eu não terei outra chance como esta.

- Exato. Mas o que está pretendendo fazer?

Os olhos do maroto brilharam, e ele se levantou.

- Já sei! - exclamou ele. - Frank, você conhece a Lily melhor do que ninguém, o que acha que ela gostaria que eu fizesse?

O outro deu de ombros.

- Sei lá. Eu posso saber muito da Lily, mas não entendo nada de gostos de garotas.

- Então eu acho que você vai ter que improvisar, James.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Eu acho que não sou muito bom com improvisos. Pelo menos não quando tenho que improvisar para a Lily.

Pararam um pouco para pensar.

- E que tal levar rosas no dia noite de detenção?

- Não, acho que já é muito clichê. - comentou Remus.

- Uma caixa de chocolates?

- Lily tem tolerância ao açúcar. - disse Frank.

- Tolerância ao açúcar? - perguntou Sirius. - Mas o que raios vem a ser isso?

- É quando você não pode comer chocolates ou doces demais, por exemplo. - explicou Remus.

- Que horror! Ainda bem que eu sou perfeitamente perfeito e saudável. - brincou Black, com um sorriso trocista.

James começou a rir, seguido por Remus e Peter. Confuso, Frank perguntou:

- O que é que está havendo?

Ofegante de tanto rir, James explicou.

- O Sirius está pagando o saudável mas é cheio de alergias esquisitas.

- Como por exemplo...?

- Mordidas de mosquito. - disse Peter. - Basta um bichinho daqueles morder o Almofadinhas para ele ficar inchado feito um balão.

Sirius fez uma careta, enquanto Frank se juntava aos outros.

- Isso não tem nada de esquisito. - reclamou ele. - Pode ter a certeza que milhares de pessoas também têm essa mesma alergia.

- Mas não ficam tão estranhas quanto você. - zombou James.

Depois que eles se acalmaram, ele voltou a perguntar:

- Agora é sério, o que eu faço para surpreender a Lily.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, Alice adentrou o local, acompanhada por sua melhor amiga, Marlene McKinnon.

Sentindo que uma solução para os seus problemas estava chegando, James falou:

- Ei, garotas! - ele chamou. - Podem vir até aqui? - abaixando o tom de voz, ele cochichou para os marotos: - Acho que eu tive uma ideia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: A partir de agora teremos mais personagens e mais ação! (é, porque está ficando entediante hehehe)**

* * *

><p>*<em>Desculpem, mas estou sem tempo pra responder as reviews. Ainda assim, obrigadíssimo! Amei ver tanta gente nova!*<em>


	10. Capítulo X

**Prove It**

**Capítulo X**

Lily já estava há horas deitada quando escutou a coruja. Levantou-se e, calmamente, abriu a janela e deixou a ave entrar. Era pequena e parecia um pouco tosca, mas vinha com uma carta endereçada a ela.

Sentiu-se empalidecer enquanto lia:

_"Querida Lily, _

_Frank me contou sobre você ter ido conversar com a McGonagall, e eu tenho que admitir que fiquei chocado._

_Eu entenderei perfeitamente se você quiser que a monitora da Lufa-Lufa monitore minha detenção por você, e espero sua resposta._

_Até lá,_

_James."_

Lily sentiu vontade de descer as escadas e bater na cabeça de Frank com seu livro de Runas Antigas, que, por sinal, era bastante pesado, mas se controlou. Foi quando ela percebeu que não estava com raiva de Frank, e sim de James, por ter sugerido que a monitora da lufa-lufa - que tinha uma paixonite nada secreta pelo garoto - pudesse ser sua monitora de detenção. Respirou fundo e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho.

Da forma mais neutra e desinteressada possível, ela avisou a James que agora era responsabilidade dela e que não queria que outra pessoa fizesse o serviço que lhe tinha sido mandado. Ainda meio nervosa, amarrou a carta à coruja e mandou-a por onde viera.

Agora era só esperar algumas horas para que _a_ hora chegasse.

...

Quando James recebeu sua resposta, não pode evitar sorrir. Era o que já estava esperando, vindo de Lily Evans.

Alice e Marlene deram-lhe a ideia de causar na ruiva um ciuminho "básico", como elas mesmas disseram, e James achou que tinha feito tudo direito.

Ficou com um frio na barriga. Será que Lily não estaria de mal com ele, por estar provocando-a? Ou pior, poderia ela estar chateada com o melhor amigo, por ter lhes contado o que ela fizera?

Sacudiu a cabeça. Isso não importava agora. Em pouco tempo, James e Lily estariam na biblioteca.

...

Lily desceu as escadas sem pressa, entediada, até. Tinha perdido completamente a pouca vontade que lhe restava de aplicar detenção para o Potter, mas ainda assim decidiu que cumpriria com seus deveres de monitora.

Ele já estava lá, na sala comunal, esperando, e abriu um sorriso enorme quando a viu. Sorriso este que Lily ignorou.

- Oi, Lily! - disse James.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos.

- Sem enrolação, Potter, vamos logo. Quanto mais rápido começarmos, mais rápido terminamos.

- Nós? Pensei que eu teria que fazer tudo sozinho. Isso quer dizer que terei você mais presente?

- Não seja idiota, Potter. A você não escapa uma, hein? - reclamou Lily, ao que James riu. Porque ele sempre tinha que reinterpretar tudo o que ela dizia e deixá-la com uma resposta sem sentido?

Andaram silenciosamente pelos corredores, em direção à biblioteca, onde passariam horas. Pelo caminho, James ia brincando com seu pomo de ouro, o que irritou Lily.

- Por que você tem que levar isso? - perguntou ela.

- Isso o quê? - retrucou ele, distraído.

- Esse pomo idiota. - respondeu Lily. - Estamos indo para a biblioteca, não para o campo de quadribol, sabia?

- Ah, jura. - ele disse, irônico. - Pois eu tinha a certeza que estávamos indo jogar contra a Sonserina.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos. Foi quando percebeu que não gostou do tom meio que rude que ele usou para falar com ela. Tocou-se que gostava quando ele lhe falava docemente, mesmo sendo apenas para deixá-la fora de si. Antes que começasse a corar com seus pensamentos, continuou:

- Mas como você conseguiu isso, afinal?

- Isso o quê? - ele perguntou outra vez, dando a Lily uma sensação de _dejavú_.

- O pomo, seu idiota. Não é disso que estamos falando? - respondeu-lhe ela.

- Ah. - ele disse, antes de dar um meio sorriso maroto. - Peguei escondido à algum tempo.

Mais uma vez, Lily viu-se girando os olhos.

- E fala assim, sem vergonha nenhuma? Você sabe perfeitamente que eu poderia te denunciar.

Então James fez a última coisa que Lily esperava que ele fizesse. Ele, delicadamente, encostou-a contra a parede e aproximou o seu rosto do dela, deixando uma distância de milímetros entre os dois. Pega de surpresa, ela nada fez.

- Eu daria um jeito de conseguir escapar. Eu sempre dou um jeito para conseguir o que eu quero. - disse ele, num sussurro provocante. Depois seguiu caminho para a biblioteca, deixando Lily ali, plantada. Esta sabia que ele não estava mais falando de um simples pomo de ouro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Gente, demorei milênios para postar porque estou doente, há já uns bons dias. De qualquer forma, queria combinar algo com vocês: se eu vir que vou demorar pra postar, posto na sexta, como hoje, e não em qualquer dia aleatório, ok?**

* * *

><p>Letícia Malfoy Potter - Awn, leitora nova! Bem vinda, e que bom que está gostando!<p>

Mila Pink - Realmente, surpreender aquela ruiva é difícil auhauhauah

Tatah Evans Potter - Não se preocupe, ainda falta um bocado de capítulos para a fic terminar, não pretendo que ela acabe tão cedo ;P


	11. Capítulo XI

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XI**

Irritada, Lily foi atrás dele. Quando o alcançou, começou a reclamar:

- Ei, o que você está fazendo, afinal? - ela perguntou.

Ele se virou para ela e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Estou indo para a biblioteca, oras. - James respondeu, fazendo-se de desentendido.

Lily simplesmente não conseguiu evitar e revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando. - disse ela.

- Não, eu não sei. - ele respondeu, olhando para ela em seguida . - Porque você não se explica? - ele desafiou.

Sentindo que ia corar, Lily mudou o rumo da conversa.

- Vamos logo para a biblioteca. - mas ela não deixou de ver o sorriso torto de vitória que ele deu.

Quando finalmente lá chegaram, Lily sentiu-se aliviada ao ver que não havia quase ninguém ocupando as mesas. Os poucos que ainda estavam estudando por certo iriam embora logo. Pelo menos era o que ela desejava.

- Bom, por onde eu começo? - James perguntou, surpreendendo Lily.

- Já quer começar? - perguntou ela, achando suspeito. Imaginou que o garoto fosse ficar "enrolando" para não cumprir com seu castigo, mas não pareceu o caso.

- Sim, quanto mais cedo eu terminar, melhor. - explicou ele. Depois sorriu de forma marota. - Por quê? Você tinha outros planos para _nós_? - ele não conseguiu evitar por o ênfase no "nós" do mesmo jeito que Lily não conseguiu deixar de enrubescer.

- Não seja idiota. Você não vai fazer nada no qual livros não estejam envolvidos.

Ele riu e seguiram para a estante que Lily indicou. Esta mostrou que James teria que organizar os livros não só por tema, mas também por ordem alfabética.

- Ei, mas antes eu só precisava separar por disciplina! - reclamou ele.

- Isso era antes. Chegaram novos livros, logo, é preciso mais organização. - explicou-lhe Lily.

James bufou.

- Não sei para quê tanto livro. Ninguém nunca se dá ao trabalho de lê-los.

- Ei! - exclamou Lily. - Eu os leio, ok?

James soltou uma risada fraca.

- É verdade. - ele sacudiu de leve a cabeça. - Só você mesmo pra passar dia e noite lendo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Isso é a sua maneira de me chamar de anormal?

James olhou direto nos olhos dela e Lily sentiu um arrepio, de tão profundo que foi o olhar.

- Não. - ele disse. - É a minha maneira de dizer que você é especial.

Encabulada, Lily respondeu:

- Que seja, então. Contanto que você continue trabalhando. Não quero passar a noite aqui.

James riu e continuou. Do outro lado, Lily ficou olhando, sem querer se pegando admirando o garoto. Os anos de quadribol tinham lhe dado um corpo atlético, e a combinação dos óculos com o cabelo bagunçado e o sorriso torto davam-lhe um ar inteligente, porém descolado, também. Ela deve ter ficado um bom tempo encarando James, pois passado um bocado ele perguntou:

- Admirando a vista, é? - zombou ele.

Antes de corar, Lily retrucou.

- Que vista? Não há nada para admirar aí.

- Então o que você tanto olhava? - ele perguntou.

- Estava tentando entender como alguém pode ser tão arrogante e cheio de si. - ela disse, achando que isso encerraria a conversa.

- É? E o que descobriu? - ele perguntou, sorrindo descaradamente.

- Que nenhum ser da face da Terra é tão convencido como você.

Ele fingiu pensar.

- Hum, e isso também faz de mim alguém especial? - ele perguntou.

Segurando-se para não rir, Lily revirou os olhos.

- Com quantos defeitos for possível colocar, pode ter a certeza.

Lily reparou que James ficou com um rápido brilho no olhar, e que olhou para ela como quem pensa _finalmente estamos tendo um avanço_, mas preferiu nem comentar nada. O garoto continuou organizando livros durante mais algumas horas, em silêncio, e logo Lily achou que já era uma boa hora para voltarem para a sala comunal, por isso foi até ele.

- Por hoje já chega. - disse ela. - Vamos embora que amanhã cedo temos aula.

Sem uma palavra sequer, James a acompanhou de volta para a torre da grifinória. Passaram pelo quadro da mulher gorda e, quando Lily se preparava para subir para o seu dormitório, James aproximou-se dela, plantou-lhe um beijo de leve no rosto, desejou-lhe boa noite e subiu para o dormitório masculino.

Lily sentiu o sangue subir para as suas bochechas, e subiu as escadas como se fosse feita de gelatina, trocou-se e foi tentar dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, preparou seus livros e pergaminhos pensando em como deveria agir com James, depois do que ele fez. Decidiu que ignoraria. Desceu as escadas do dormitória feminino e deu de cara com os marotos na sala comunal.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: No próximo cap volto a escrever sob o ponto de vista do James, ok? xx**

* * *

><p>Letícia Malfoy Potter - Haha, e aqui está. E sim, a Lily não é coitadinha coisa nenhuma ahuahuaha<p>

Mione Granger - relax, aqui está. :P

Tatah Evans Potter - awn, que ótimo! :D E obrigada, já estou bem melhor!


	12. Capítulo XII

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XII**

Quando Lily desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino e deu de cara com os quatro Marotos, James percebeu que ela estava achando que ele havia contado a eles sobre a noite anterior, o que não ocorrera. Para não correr o risco de Lily falar alguma bobagem, ele disse:

- Precisamos conversar.

Ela olhou para ele, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, fingindo desinteresse.

- Sobre? - Lily perguntou.

- Sobre o seu amigo Frank. - explicou Sirius.

Lily arqueou a outra sobrancelha.

- O que é que ele tem? Está doente, ou algo do gênero?

- Bom, só se for doente de amor. - brincou Remus.

- E o que vocês querem dizer é... - começou ela.

- Que sabemos que Frank gosta da Alice. - James concluiu, sorrindo.

Lily o encarou.

- E daí? O que _vocês_ têm a ver com isso?

- Ouch! Calma, ruiva, só queremos ajudar. - zombou Sirius.

Vendo que Lily estava se irritando, James explicou:

- É que temos visto como ele anda tristonho por aí, pensativo, sabe? Então estávamos com a ideia de ajudá-lo com a Alice...

- Já que sabemos todos que ela também gosta dele. - intrometeu-se Peter.

- ...mas precisaremos da sua ajuda. - James finalizou, ainda sorrindo.

Ela hesitou um pouco.

- Bom, mas por que vocês fariam isso? - perguntou. - Até onde eu sei, vocês são tudo menos cupidos do amor que andam por aí disparando flechinhas com formato de coração.

James se aproximou mais dela.

- Você sabe bem o que eu faria se tivesse acesso a uma flecha dessas, não sabe? - ele perguntou, fazendo-a corar.

- Ainda bem que sabemos que não tem. - ela disse, rígida, embora parecesse encabulada.

Remus limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de ambos.

- O fato é que nós realmente queremos ajudar aqueles dois atrapalhados, mas não temos como fazer isso sem a ajuda de uma garota. - ele disse.

- Então vocês estão precisando de uma mente feminina para dar ideias, acertei? - perguntou Lily.

- Na verdade, _uma_ mente feminina nós já temos, precisávamos agora era da _sua_ mente, entendeu? - James falou.

- Como assim? Vocês já têm outra garota ajudando? - Lily perguntou, desconfiada.

- Temos sim. Marlene McKinnon. - explicou Sirius, com uma careta. - Embora ela não seja grande coisa.

James revirou os olhos e gesticulou para a confusa Lily um _explico depois_.

- O importante é que ela é amiga da Alice, Sirius, e vamos precisar de todo o conhecimento possível sobre a garota.

Sirius levantou as mãos, num gesto de inocência.

- Ok, ok. Entendi. Precisamos da ajuda daquela psicopata. - dessa vez James teve que se segurar para não rir.

- De qualquer forma, - disse ele. - Lily, você vai nos ajudar? - perguntou, olhando para a ruiva, que consentiu levemente.

- É o meu melhor amigo, afinal. Não posso deixar que sofra às vossas custas. - ela brincou.

- Olhem só, a ruiva tem sentido de humor. - zombou Sirius.

- É claro, Black, eu esbanjo gargalhadas. - e ela acabou provocando o riso dos outros três, também.

- E é desse jeito que se descobrem as coisas. - disse Remus. Em seguida, olhou para o relógio. - Bom, apressem-se, vocês quatro, ou vamos perder a primeira aula.

James percebeu que era a primeira vez que ia para a aula com os Marotos e Lily, sem que houvesse uma única discussão, só trocas de ideias. Internamente, ele sorria com esse avanço.

O dia passou lentamente, e logo chegou a hora da segunda detenção de James. Dessa vez ele tinha um pedido a fazer para Lily e, infelizmente, não era para que saíssem juntos.

Quando chegou à biblioteca, ela já lá estava, esperando. Sentada numa das mesas, concentrada na sua leitura, James achou que ela estava adorável. Foi até ela.

- Boa noite. - ele cumprimentou, distraindo-a do seu livro.

Surpresa, Lily teve um sobressalto.

- O quê? Ah, sim boa noite. Vamos logo, eu estou com sono.

- Pode ir dormir, então. - disse James. - Eu cuido de tudo aqui, não se preocupe.

Lily olhou para o seu livro e depois para James, como se estivesse pensando se valeria a pena bater-lhe com ele.

- Uau, que engraçado. Agora vamos. - e dirigiu-se à estante dos fundos.

James revirou os olhos e a seguiu. Quando a alcançou, tocou-lhe no braço.

- Ei, posso te perguntar uma coisa? - disse ele.

- Depende. Eu vou querer responder?

Ele riu.

- Não sei. É meio que um pedido estranho, mas...

- Se for para sair com você, sabe que a resposta é não. - ela o interrompeu.

- Sabia que você pensaria isso, mas não, não é.

- Então o que foi? - ela perguntou.

- É que, bem... - James começou. - Teria como você adiar dois dias da minha detenção? - e esperou pela reação dela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu sei, eu sei, isso foi mais um bate-papo, sem nada profundo. Mas foi divertido de escrever e acho que estava precisando de um pouco de interação por parte dos personagens. xx**

**ps: eu sei que demorei para postar, mas foi por causa do feriado, que tomou meu tempo. de qualquer forma, vou compensar com essa semana.**

* * *

><p>Letícia Malfoy Potter - Obrigada *-*<p>

Tatah Evans Potter - Não roa suas unhas, aqui está :P


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XIII**

Naquela noite seria lua cheia e James, como amigo de Remus, sabia que o amigo ia precisar de ajuda. O fato de que Sirius e Peter também eram animagos não significava que conseguissem conter um lobisomem sozinhos, e os dois primeiros dias do ciclo eram os piores. Logo, James seria necessário para contar o amigo lupino.

Enquanto pensava nisso, James viu a expressão de Lily ficar confusa.

- Por que você precisa de dois dias livres? - ela perguntou, por fim.

- É, bem... - James gaguejou. - Eu estou com compromissos marcados para essas duas noites. - ele precisava ser o mais vago possível, para não correr o risco de Lily desconfiar de nada.

A ruiva estreitou os olhos.

- Entendi. - disse ela, entredentes.

Foi a vez de James ficar confuso.

- Entendeu? - perguntou. - Entendeu o quê?

- Você marcou algum encontro e precisa da noite livre. - ela disse, com um tom de indiferença forçado, fazendo com que James precisasse se segurar para não rir.

Um encontro? Era isso que ela estava pensando?

- O que te faz pensar que eu tenho um encontro marcado?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Acho que é o que se espera, vindo de você. - ela falou. - E como você disse que precisa de duas noites, provavelmente marcou até com duas garotas diferentes, estou certa?

Dessa vez James não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir. Frustrada, Lily olhou para o garoto.

- O que foi? Falei algo que fosse motivo de rir, por acaso? - reclamou a ruiva.

Parando para respirar, James conseguiu dizer:

- Você está com ciúmes.

Chocada, Lily gaguejou para retrucar.

- Ciúmes? - disse ela. - Eu? De você? Não brinque comigo, Potter.

- Você diz isso mas não viu a própria reação. - James comentou.

- Que reação? Mostrando que eu sou contra toda essa coisa de "galinha" que você faz?

- Eu nem ao menos falei que eu teria um encontro. - defendeu-se ele.

- Mas é uma coisa tão óbvia que não é preciso falar.

James bufou.

- Esqueça. Você vai ou não me liberar? - ele perguntou.

Para sua surpresa, Lily juntou suas coisas e começou a se afastar.

- Não, até você me mostrar que merece ser liberado. - e foi embora da biblioteca.

James, aproveitando que Lily não estava mais vigiando-o, fez o serviço com a sua varinha e foi saiu também, indo falar com os Marotos. Encontrou-os do lado de fora, sentados perto do lago.

- Já terminou? - perguntou Sirius.

- Mais ou menos. Digamos que a minha monitora deu o fora. - James explicou.

- Como assim? Por que a Lily te deixaria sozinho na detenção? - Remus perguntou.

James riu.

- Porque ela ficou com ciúmes. - ele explicou, chocando os outros três.

- Agora você via ter que nos explicar isso direito. - brincou Sirius.

- Então, eu falei para ela que precisava das próximas duas noites livres, e ela agora está achando que eu marquei algum encontro e ficou toda enciumada e eu quase morri de tanto rir. - contou ele, enquanto tentava não cair na gargalhada, o que aconteceu com os outros.

- E agora ela está irritada com você. - disse Lupin. - Por minha culpa, é claro.

- É claro que _não_, você quer dizer, não é mesmo, Aluado? - perguntou James. - Porque é uma escolha minha, e eu quero te ajudar.

- Nós poderíamos dar conta, talvez. - propôs Sirius.

James balançou a cabeça.

- Não sei, não. Nós já sabemos que o nosso amiguinho peludo fica mais forte do que o normal nos dois primeiros dias do ciclo, então prefiro não arriscar.

- E quanto à Lily?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ela vai ter que aceitar que eu não poderei ir e pronto. - disse James, encerrando a conversa.

...

No dia seguinte, James esbarrou em Lily num dos corredores, indo para a primeira aula.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela, emburrada.

- Bom dia para você também. - James respondeu, sorrindo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Espero que tenha mudado de ideia quanto a faltar à detenção hoje à noite. - disse Lily.

- Não, desculpe. Não vou poder ir. - James ainda estava sorrindo.

Lily sorriu também, mas foi ironicamente.

- Que pena. Teremos que acrescentar mais uma semana à sua detenção, então.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Dois capítulos em dois dias? Sim, eu também estou surpresa, mas vocês merecem, então...**

**Ah, eu vou mudar umas coisas nos outros caps com relação ao ano que eles estudam. Nada de quinto ano ou NOMs, eles estão no sétimo e vão fazer NIEMs, isso porque se estivessem no quinto ano eu teria que colocar eles para brigar até o verão, e eu planejo tê-los juntos bem antes do final do ano letivo.**

* * *

><p>Sarah Black Potter - awn, seja bem-vinda!<p>

Tatah Evans Potter - haha, eu adoro seus comentários, sério. hum, o James com umas flechas de cupido... coisa boa não ia rolar. Esse envolvimento Sirius/Marlene eu vou trabalhar um pouco mais lá para a frente... e que bom que você não roeu as unhas, uahuahuaua, eu costumava roer as minhas e elas ficavam uma droga hehehe

Mila Pink - imaginemos a Lily mostrando seu outro lado, hum... :P


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XIV**

Lily sabia que tinha sido maldosa, mas não pode evitar. James queria duas noites livres para se encontrar escondido com alguma garota do castelo, e Lily não pretendia deixar isso acontecer.

Depois do almoço, Remus foi falar com ela. Com certeza James já tinha contado aos outros marotos da conversa que haviam tido.

- Ei, Lily, posso falar com você? - o rapaz perguntou.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu?

Lupin olhou para os lados, garantindo que ninguém escutava-os.

- Bom, o James me contou da conversa que vocês tiveram, e eu meio que acho que você está exagerando um _pouquinho_, sabe?

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- E por isso ele teve que mandar um dos amigos para fazer sua defesa? - de bobo James não tinha nada, mandando Remus, com quem se dava bem, por já conhecer na biblioteca.

- Na verdade, ele não me mandou. - explicou-se ele. - Fui eu que achei que deveria vir aqui falar com você.

- Então você vai ter que me dar um bom motivo para dispensá-lo nas próximas duas noites. - finalizou ela, dando de ombros.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu não posso te dizer o que ele tem para fazer, mas era bom que você soubesse que não é nada de ruim.

- E como você vai me provar isso? - perguntou Lily, ainda desacreditando.

Foi a vez de Remus dar de ombros.

- Estou te dando minha palavra. Ou você não confia em mim.

Lily sabia que o rapaz era de confiança, apenas não queria dar o braço a torcer e aceitar o que James queria. Por fim, disse:

- Não sei. Vamos ver o que acontece até lá.

Vendo que não conseguiria nada melhor, Remus despediu-se e foi embora.

Naquele mesmo dia, depois da aula e antes da detenção, Lily iria se encontrar com Marlene, a amiga de Alice que estava disposta a ajudá-la com Frank, sem que nenhum dos dois soubesse.

Por volta das seis da tarde, foi até à biblioteca, onde a outra já a esperava. Sentou-se e esperou que Marlene dissesse algo. Como isso não aconteceu, Lily deu o primeiro passo.

- Bem, o que estamos pretendendo fazer, afinal? - perguntou ela, ao que a outra balançou a cabeça.

- Não faço ideia. - Marlene respondeu. - Não conheço muito do Frank, e não consigo pensar em nada que vá agradar a Alice.

Lily suspirou.

- Bom, eu conheço bem o Frank, e ele é bastante tímido. - ela disse.

- A Alice também é meio acanhada, então isso já vai ser um pequeno problema para nós.

- Realmente, vai restringir o número de coisas que poderiam ser feitas para eles. - confirmou Lily.

A conversa ficou sem rumo depois disso, então Lily resolvei trazer outro assunto à tona.

- Marlene, por que, entre tantos alunos de Hogwarts, você foi pedir ajuda aos Marotos?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Bom, eu te garanto que não foi pelo idiota do Black.

Lily se segurou para não rir, percebendo que era mais parecida com Marlene do que pensava. Da mesma forma que Lily destratara James, Marlene estava destratando Sirius.

- Você teve algum problema com ele? - ela perguntou, curiosa.

Marlene deu de ombros.

- Digamos que tivemos um curto relacionamento no quinto ano, e que foi um perfeito desastre.

- Mas ele ainda mexe com você. - não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação, à qual Marlene simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça.

- De uma certa forma. - depois ela esbugalhou os olhos. - Não conte isso a ninguém, entendeu? Ninguém pode ficar sabendo.

Lily deu uma risada curta antes de responder.

- Pode deixar, seu segredo está bem guardado. - disse ela. - Mas eu posso saber pelo menos o que deu errado com vocês?

- É meio complicado. - respondeu Marlene. - Ele me ignorava muito, depois vieram uns rumores de que ele estava me traindo...

- Estranho, não imagino como ele se sentia por você naquela época, mas ele parece um tanto quanto mexido, agora.

- Sério? - perguntou Marlene, tentando parecer indiferente, sendo entregue pelo brilho nos olhos. - Por que você diz isso?

Lily olhou para ela atentamente, pensando se em algum momento ela agiu assim com relação a James, e o que os outros pensavam quando viam. Tirando esse pensamento da cabeça, ela respondeu:

- Acho que é porque sempre que o assunto "Marlene" é trazido à tona, ele fica sem jeito. - disse ela, medindo bem cada palavra, garantindo que nada do que dissesse pudesse ter outra interpretação.

Marlene só confirmou com a cabeça, pensativa, e uma ideia surgiu na mente de Lily: investigar mais sobre o relacionamento de Sirius e Marlene e, se possível, ajudá-los, da mesma forma que estavam fazendo com Frank e Alice.

- Lily, - disse ela. - apenas saiba que você tem muita sorte em alguém como o James gostar assim de você. Eu faria qualquer coisa para que um cara como ele gostasse de mim.

...

Naquela noite, James não apareceu para a detenção. Lily chegou até mesmo a esperar uma hora para ter a certeza de que ele não estava apenas atrasado, mas o rapaz não deu as caras na biblioteca.

Frustrada, ela dirigiu-se ao dormitório feminino, sentando-se perto da janela. Do lado de fora, tinha-se uma vista privilegiada da floresta e, logo acima, da lua cheia que atingia o seu ápice no céu.

Por um momento, Lily imaginou ter visto Remus, seu amigo, se arrastando entre as árvores, mas duas sombras escuras apareceram e ele sumiu com elas.

Piscou os olhos por várias vezes, para ter a certeza de que não estava tendo alucinações causadas pelo sono, porém uma vez mais as sombras e Remus puderam ser identificadas.

Curiosa, Lily vestiu sua capa sobre o uniforme e foi ver o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: hohoho, teremos um pouquinho de ação e perigo, no próximo capítulo...**

**Como eu mesma já tinha dito, essa semana eu tenho postado mais para compensar meus atrasos, e espero que possa ser assim na próxima semana, também. xx**

* * *

><p>Sarah Black Potter - Awn, brigada, e sim, a Lily deve ter dormido mal para querer dar tanto castigo :P<p>

Tatah Evans Potter - Lily com ciúmes é ótimo, bom pra ela auahuahaua. E sim, James Potter decidiu mostrar um pouco de bondade, viva! E que bom que gosta de Marlene/Sirius, eu achei que ficaria legal na fic *-*

Marina - Nossa, Marina, super obrigada! Que bom que a fic está te cativando!


	15. Capítulo XV

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XV**

Desceu as escadas correndo e disparou em direção à saída do castelo. Lily ficou preocupada com a possibilidade das portas de saída estarem trancadas, mas nada a impediu de sair. Seguiu para o local onde ela tinha visto Remus, mas quando lá chegou não havia mais ninguém.

Ainda curiosa, sentou-se em cima de uma pedra, à espera. Se Remus havia estado ali em poucos minutos, teria que voltar depois, certo?

Esperou pelo que pareceu ser um eternidade, e já estava pretendendo voltar ao castelo quando escutou o barulho de galhos sendo quebrados. Levantou-se e foi caminhando devagar até estar perto de onde o som viera. Já estava perto das árvores da floresta quando ouviu um grito de dor insuportável, que a fez dar um pulo, assustada.

Remus teria se machucado? Ou pior, algo teria lhe ferido? Preocupada, Lily adentrou a floresta.

Lá dentro estava escuro como breu, as árvores altas impedindo a entrada de luz da lua. Lily decidiu não andar muito, com receio de se perder, mas também não foi necessário. Uma sombra passou correndo bem ao lado dela, fazendo-a olhar à volta, procurando saber o que era. Duas outras sombras passaram por ela, também, na direção do castelo, atrás da primeira. Lily decidiu que iria segui-las.

De volta ao exterior do castelo, Lily escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto, observando. Agora que estavam paradas, as sombras eram mais fáceis de identificar. Eram criaturas, uma no centro se debatendo enquanto que as outras duas tentavam contê-la.

Lily se aproximou um pouco mais, ainda curiosa, para saber o que estava acontecendo. Pode ver agora que o que quer que estivesse se debatendo para fugir era parecido com um lobo, tornado a cena bastante estranha, já que, dos outros dois, um era um grande cachorro e o outro tinha chifres. Um veado, talvez? Pelo formato, parecia um cervo, mas Lily não pode parar para pensar nisso, porque o lobo conseguiu escapar e estava vindo na sua direção.

Talvez fosse do pânico e susto repentinos, mas Lily não conseguiu se mover. Parecia que seus dois pés eram feitos de chumbo, porque não queriam sair do lugar. O lobo correu até ela e quase cravou as unhas na sua cara, se não fosse pelo cachorro e o veado/cervo, que se meteram na frente, impedindo que ele chegasse até Lily.

O cão mordeu o braço do lobo, que choramingou e voltou para a floresta, sendo seguido pelo primeiro. O cervo ficou, como se quisesse garantir que Lily fosse ficar bem. Esta estava confusa. Animais não são tão racionais assim, então como poderiam estar agindo desse jeito? Mas assustou-se realmente quando o animal se virou para ela e pode-se ver que seus olhos eram de uma tonalidade castanha-esverdeada. Chocada, Lily desmaiou.

...

Quando Lily acordou, olhou em volta e percebeu que estava na enfermaria. Aos poucos, as memórias da noite anterior vieram à sua mente e ela levantou-se de uma vez, atordoada. Na cama ao lado, estava Remus, com os olhos semi-abertos, e várias ataduras por todo o corpo.

- Bom dia. - disse ele, numa voz grogue.

- Remus! Oh, Merlin, o que houve com você?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você não tem mesmo nenhuma ideia? Você é inteligente, Lily, com certeza deve ter entendido.

Foi quando ela percebeu. O lobo, o cachorro e o cervo. Remus, Sirius e James. Fazia sentido agora.

- Você... você é um lobisomem? - perguntou ela, receosa.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e triste e confirmou com a cabeça. Lily arfou, assustada.

- Mas como isso aconteceu? Quero dizer, como você...

- Como me tornei um monstro?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - desculpou-se Lily. - Você não é um monstro.

Ele riu.

- Agora você falou como o James e os outros dois. Me defendendo de mim mesmo.

Lily ficou confusa.

- Os outros dois? Quer dizer Sirius e Peter? Mas não eram só Sirius e James?

- Não, o Peter também sabe, e também é um animago.

_Um animago_. Lily ficara tão perplexa com o fato de seu amigo Remus ser um lobisomem que se esquecera dos outros dois. Sirius, James e Peter eram animagos. Como, Lily não sabia, e sentia que a história envolvia muito apoio a Remus. Ficou com o coração apertado ao perceber que os amigos do lobisomem devem ter se tornado animagos para ajudá-lo, e sentiu-se pior ainda por julgar James quando este lhe pediu as noites livres.

- Então Sirius se transforma em cachorro e James em... cervo? - perguntou ela.

- Isso mesmo.

- E quanto ao Peter, no que ele se transforma?

Remus deu de ombros.

- Num rato. - disse ele. - Irônico, não? - brincou.

Lily deu uma risada fraca, ao que Remus se espreguiçou.

- Bom, se você quiser, depois eu a gente te conta melhor a história, mas agora eu preciso ficar em repouso, estou muito cansado. - ele falou.

- Eu que o diga. - intrometeu-se Sirius, que acabava de entrar na enfermaria acompanhado por Peter e James. - Carregar você por aí acaba com os meus ossos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bom, como eu não postei no dia 1, queria desejar a todos um feliz ano novo - atrasado, ok, mas o que vale é a intenção - e que o vosso 2012 seja perfeito! :D**

* * *

><p>ika chan - haha, seja bem vinda, obrigada! *-* Boas festas pra vc também xP<p>

Sarah Black Potter - Aqui está, logo teremos mais ahuahuahua

Tatah Evans Potter - Ai, sua fofa, obrigada! Tudo de bom para você também, espero que sua virada de ano tenha sido ótima!


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XVI**

Lily ficou esperando que a repreendessem por ter ido espiá-los na noite anterior e descoberto seus segredos, mas eles estavam agindo com ela de maneira estranhamente normal, conversando e rindo e colocando-a entre eles. Por fim, perguntou:

- Vocês não estão com medo que eu conte o que sei para alguém?

James deu de ombros.

- Confiamos em você. - ele disse, simplesmente.

- Ou melhor: o Pontas aqui falou que você era confiável, ruiva. - disse Sirius, sorrindo. - Eu estava a ponto de te arrumar uma poção que apagasse memória.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você saberia fazer uma poção dessas?

Os outros riram.

- É claro que não. - ele respondeu. - Eu roubaria do armário de poções!

Lily não aguentou e acabou por rir também. Parou quando se tocou de uma coisa.

- Esperem aí! Agora eu entendo os vossos apelidos toscos! - falou.

- Hey! Toscos nada, são imensamente criativos. - brincou James. Os outros concordaram, entrando na brincadeira.

- Ora, não sejam convencidos. Em que mundo um garoto que se transforma em veado seria apelidado de Pontas? - disse Lily, fazendo James fechar a cara e provocando o riso dos outros.

- Eu não me transformo em veado. Me transformo em cervo. _Cervo, _entendeu? - reclamou ele, mas acabou por rir depois.

Entre gargalhadas, Sirius falou:

- É, ruiva, parece que você é das nossas, afinal.

Confusa, Lily perguntou por quê.

- Bom, porque desde que nos tornamos animagos que ficamos enchendo o saco do James chamando ele de veado, ao invés de cervo.

Entendendo, ela riu.

- E isso faz de mim o quê? - perguntou.

Eles se entreolharam.

- Uma marota honorária, talvez. - disse James, rindo.

- É, todos os direitos de agir como um verdadeiro maroto, mas sem a certeza de que seria definitivo. - completou Sirius.

Lily riu e cruzou os braços.

- E se eu não quiser aceitar a vossa proposta? - perguntou, com um sorriso torto.

- Bom, lamentamos imensamente. - começou Remus. - Mas não é uma proposta.

- A partir de hoje, é declarado que Lily Evans, por saber do nosso segredo, é uma marota honorária. - disse Peter, como se estivesse concedendo algum título a um rei.

- Vocês têm noção de que eu não vou sair por aí pregando peças em ninguém, certo? - ela perguntou.

- Ah, mas assim perde a graça toda! - resmungou Sirius. - Uma marota sem marotices? Parece até o Remus!

- Hey, assim você me ofende! - retrucou o outro, embora sorrisse. Os outros riram.

- Claro, foi essa a intenção, certo? - disse James.

- Pode ter a certeza. - respondeu Sirius.

Lily não entendia como eles conseguiam transformar toda e qualquer conversa que seria chata em algo divertido, mas ela mesma estava mais alegre com eles à sua volta. Aqueles quatro garotos carregavam toda uma atmosfera de calma e alegria, e seu modo de agir era contagiante.

De repente, James disse:

- Hey, Lily, posso falar com você? Não vai demorar muito.

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que sim. - disse, por fim.

Para poderem ficar a sós, saíram da enfermaria. Lily olhou para a porta.

- Você não acha que eles vão escutar a gente? Digo, espiar, ou algo do gênero? - ela perguntou.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não é o estilo deles.

- O que você queria falar, então?

James hesitou.

- Bom, é que eu disse aos garotos que o segredo estava a salvo com você, sabe? Que você não contaria e...

- E você está com medo que eu conte. - completou ela.

- É. Basicamente. - disse ele.

Ela sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. Não tenho a intenção de prejudicar vocês quatro.

James sorriu de volta.

- Na verdade, só três de nós têm que ser mantidos no escuro. Os professores sabem de Remus, só não sabem dos seus amigos animagos.

Lily riu.

- Então vocês são animagos ilegais? - ela perguntou, divertida.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Realmente, vocês não têm um pingo de juízo. - ela falou, balançando a cabeça.

James riu.

- Hey, foi por uma boa causa!

Lily olhou para ele, compreensiva.

- Sim, eu entendo. - ela disse. - E acredite, eu vos admiro muito por isso, e queria pedir desculpas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Continuação no próximo capítulo! xx**

* * *

><p>Sarah Black Potter - Aqui está!<p>

KaahL - Awn, obrigada! *_*

.1997 - Ah, se sinto! Acho que todos sentimos vontade de esganar a Lily de vez em quando, mas fazer o que, né? :P

ika chan - brigada! :)

Izaah - :P

imdilualovegood - awn, adorei saber isso! Brigada! Aqui está o cap! :)


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XVII**

James achou que não tinha entendido completamente. Lily estava pedindo desculpas? De verdade? Por que ela faria isso, afinal? Não era tão orgulhosa?

Ainda na dúvida, ele quis confirmar o que escutou.

- Você... está pedindo desculpas? A mim? - ele perguntou, obviamente surpreso.

Lily corou lentamente, como se só agora tivesse percebido o que dissera.

- Eu... eu acho que sim. - ela disse, embaraçada.

- Mas está pedindo desculpas pelo quê? - pressionou ele.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não sei, ok? Só achei que deveria. - era óbvio que ela estava mentindo, mas James não conseguiu fazer com que ela falasse. Sabia também que, se pressionasse mais, ela ficaria irritada com ele e iria embora.

- Ok, então. - disse ele. - Mas quando se lembrar de um bom motivo para pedir desculpas, não hesite. Eu sou todo ouvidos, sabe?

Lily estreitou os olhos e, sem dizer nada, seguiu caminho pelos corredores, na direção do salão principal.

James suspirou e voltou para a enfermaria.

- O que houve? - perguntou Sirius. - Onde está a ruiva?

- Saiu. - respondeu James, dando de ombros.

- O que você disse a Lily para que ela fosse embora? - perguntou Remus.

- Nada de especial. Foi só uma fraqueza por parte de Lily.

Três olhares curiosos foram jogados sobre ele.

- O quê? - perguntou James. - Lily não foi capaz sequer de fazer um simples pedido de desculpas para mim sem ficar emburrada e ir embora!

- Você já percebeu que Lily só age assim com você, não é? - disse Remus. - Quero dizer, Lily é um amor de pessoa com todo mundo, mas bastam ter alguns metros de proximidade entre vocês que ela fica mal-humorada e respondona.

James sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e suspirou, cansado. Não conseguira dormir a noite inteira preocupado com o que Lily faria pela manhã, se contaria sobre eles ou não. Lily, a garota que chegava a ser quase bipolar quando ele estava por perto.

Era esse o problema? Ele? James não entendia. Durante anos, ele a bajulou. Fez tudo e mais alguma coisa que pudesse agradá-la ou sequer chamar a sua atenção. Até hoje tentava provar a ela que a amava.

Foi quando lhe veio a ideia.

Se durante anos ele correu atrás dela e nada conseguiu, era a hora de reverter o processo.

Um pequeno sorriso, certamente suspeito, apareceu no seu rosto, chamando a atenção dos outros Marotos.

- Ah, não. Coisa boa ele não está pensando. - sussurrou Peter para os outros, mais certo do que imaginava.

James saiu da enfermaria sem uma palavra, da mesma forma que Lily fizera, bem no momento em que a enfermeira chegava para verificar Remus.

Andou lentamente pelos corredores, pensando no que faria primeiro. Algo que chamasse a atenção de Lily, sem que fosse diretamente dirigido a ela. Estava ficado cansado de não ter ideia alguma quando passou por ninguém menos que Marlene McKinnon.

- Oi, James. - ela o cumprimentou sorrindo quando se cruzaram.

Cumprimentou-a com um aceno rápido de cabeça e seguiu andando. Alguns passos à frente, ele parou. Marlene era legal, mas estaria ela disposta a fazer algo para ajudá-lo? Algo como o que ele tinha em mente?

- Hey, Marlene! - chamou ele. - Posso falar com você um instante?

Estranhando, ela seguiu até ele.

- O que houve? - ela perguntou, desconfiada.

James respirou fundo antes de se explicar.

- Você estaria disposta a me ajudar? - pergunta ele, receoso. - Digo, eu estou precisando de ajuda em algo, e acho que você poderia...

- Quebrar o galho para você? - ela disse, rindo. - É bem você. Bom, depende, do que se trata, afinal?

- Bom... o que você acha de um falso encontro? - ele perguntou.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Com que propósito?

James coçou a cabeça, pensando em como dizer.

- Provocar ciúmes em Lily. - ele explicou.

Para sua surpresa, ela começou a rir.

- Caramba, isso seria engraçado.

James sentiu que estavam chegando a algum acordo.

- Então você está dentro? - ele perguntou, esperançoso.

- Eu não disse isso. - ela sacudiu a cabeça. - Você vai ter que me dar mais do que isso para eu aceitar um acordo desses.

Ele ficou com vontade de socar uma parede qualquer, mas apenas apertou um dos punhos, tentando se acalmar. O que ele iria fazer agora?

Antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, ela falou:

- Quer saber, eu estou dentro. Minha vida aqui tem sido um tédio. Isso a tornaria um pouquinho mais animada.

James estreitou os olhos. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, porque certamente não tinha aceito todo o plano só pelo o que ele disse.

- O que é? - perguntou ele.

- O que é o quê? - ela retrucou.

- O que está te fazendo aceitar minha proposta?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Nada de especial. Eu não posso simplesmente ajudar um amigo?

James a encarou.

- Ok, ok, você não vai me deixar em paz enquanto eu não falar, então tudo bem. Estou fazendo isso para causar ciúmes em Sirius.

Isso explicava bastante, mas não o suficiente.

- E o que te garante que ele vai ficar com ciúmes?

Marlene deu de ombros novamente.

- Não tenho garantias. Mas eu preciso tentar, certo?

Nesse ponto James a entendia. Tentar era o que James mais fizera, mas preferiu manter para si mesmo que tentar nem sempre resulta. Contar a Marlene sobre todas as suas tentativas fracassadas poderia colocá-la fora do plano.

- Mas e então, que dia você tem livre? - ele perguntou. - Porque apesar de não ser um encontro de verdade, nós temos que fingir que é.

Ela olhou para o chão, pensando.

- Você ainda está de detenção, não está? - Marlene disse, por fim.

James confirmou com a cabeça.

- Então vai ter que ser quando você terminar seu castigo.

- Falta uma semana de detenção, pelo menos. O que vamos fazer até lá?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Esperar. Passar mais tempo junto seria bom, também. Assim ninguém acharia estranho demais quando o boato de que vamos sair começasse a rolar pelo castelo.

- Ótima ideia. Como começamos? - ele perguntou.

- Depois vemos isso. Agora eu tenho que me encontrar com Lily.

James levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Para quê?

- Temos nossos próprios planos. - ela explicou. - Como colocar Frank e Alice para almoçarem juntos, hoje.

Ele acenou lentamente com a cabeça, compreendendo. Andara tão ocupado que até mesmo esquecera que fazia parte de todo o plano, e que a ideia até mesmo tinha sido sua. Percebeu também que não andava ajudando muito em nada.

Encontrou-se com Sirius e Peter no caminho para o almoço. Remus ainda estava se recuperando na enfermaria.

- Previsão para quando ele vai sair de lá? - perguntou-lhes.

- Hoje de tarde ele já está liberado. - disse Sirius.

Quando chegaram ao salão principal, Lily e Marlene já estavam lá, e James percebeu que o casal Frank/Alice estava sentado lado a lado, estrategicamente colocados de modo que as garotas pudessem manter um olho neles.

Surpreendendo os outros dois, James se sentou longe de Lily, e sequer olhou para ela ou a mencionou. Só conseguia pensar na detenção que teria em algumas horas, e em como agiria com a garota, estando tão perto dela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Um pouquinho mais de James e um pouco de mudança na atitude dele, que tal?**

* * *

><p>KaahL - Lily orgulhosa sempre! E awn, obrigada! *-*<p> 


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XVIII**

Quando a hora de ir para a biblioteca chegou, James seguiu o percurso pelo castelo da maneira mais relaxada que conseguiu. Se ele estava mudando de tática, tinha também que saber como agir com Lily, sem que se atrapalhasse ou algo do gênero. Chegando lá, encontrou a garota sentada numa mesa, lendo.

- Está atrasado. - ela disse. Nada de "oi" ou coisa parecida.

James deu de ombros e foi direto para a área onde trabalharia hoje. Sentiu vontade de correr quando viu a quantidade de livros que estavam empilhados, esperando ser organizados, mas Lily estava logo atrás dele, então se segurou. Colocou alguns nos braços e seguiu para a prateleira.

Nem James nem Lily disseram nada durante um longo tempo, então tudo o que se escutava era o barulho dos livros sendo encaixados no devido lugar. Lily olhava de vez em quando, garantindo que ele estava fazendo tudo certo, mas depois voltava a se sentar num canto, lendo.

Depois de mais de uma hora, Lily fechou o livro ruidosamente, chamando a atenção de James e, sem olhar para ele, disse:

- Me desculpa.

James segurou um sorriso.

- Te desculpar pelo quê? - perguntou, inocentemente.

Ainda sem olhar para ele, Lily revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe por quê. - ela disse.

- Não, não faço ideia. - respondeu James.

Lily finalmente olhou para ele, só para fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

- Ok, que seja assim, então. - ela falou. - Me desculpa por julgar você, por pensar que você queria apenas fugir da detenção e por achar você um idiota quando na verdade estava ajudando um amigo. - Lily suspirou e voltou a ler.

James não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

- Obrigado. - ele disse.

Lily olhou para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Obrigado pelo quê? - perguntou.

- Por pedir desculpas. Obviamente, você não consegue falar de muita coisa comigo.

- Como assim? - Lily não estava entendendo nada.

- Você não consegue falar sobre nada comigo. - ele explicou. - Pelo menos não sem me criticar. É como se você achasse que eu sou burro demais para entender a sua língua.

Lily corou.

- Não é nada disso. Eu só... me sinto desconfortável. Nós nunca fomos íntimos. Na verdade, sempre fomos o oposto disso.

- Por escolha sua, se está lembrada. - James disse. - Porque eu realmente não me lembro de ter feito algo de ruim para você algum dia.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu sei. É só que... ah, sei lá. - ela reclamou. - Quer saber, essa conversa está me dando dor de cabeça.

James riu.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, então. - disse ele. - Hoje, _só_ hoje à noite, nós vamos dizer o que bem quisermos um ao outro. - Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, não entendendo. - Sem essa de mudarmos de assunto quando a conversa se tornar constrangedora, ou deixar de dizer alguma coisa que estejamos pensando por não se sentir à vontade de dizer ao outro. - ele explicou. - Que tal? Só pelas próximas horas.

Lily apenas se encolheu e não disse nada. James, antes de voltar ao trabalho, sussurrou algo como "ok, então" e voltou-se para os livros. Depois de um tempo, Lily disse:

- Tudo bem. Mas _só_ por esta noite.

James sorriu.

- O que é suposto fazermos agora? - ela perguntou.

James não soube responder e seguiu-se um silêncio um tanto quanto constrangedor.

- Bom, sobre o que você quer falar? - ele perguntou.

Lily deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Sobre o que _você_ quer falar?

- Não sei.

James achava que a ideia tinha sido algo idiota, e estava quase desistindo, levando em conta que queria seguir em frente com Marlene e o plano, mas Lily cortou o silêncio.

- Na verdade, acho que tem algo que eu queria te perguntar, sim. - ela disse. - Vai soar estranho, mas você se lembra daquela manhã em que você e os marotos me chamaram para participar do vosso plano de juntar a Alice e o Frank?

James confirmou com a cabeça, confuso e curioso sobre aonde ele queria chegar.

- Pois é, lembra que dissemos algo sobre cupidos no meio da conversa, e que você falou que saberia exatamente o que fazer se tivesse uma... como era mesmo? Flecha do amor?

- Lembro sim. Mas por que a pergunta? - questionou James.

Lily suspirou.

- Se você tivesse à sua disposição algo que me enfeitiçasse para que eu passasse a gostar de você, você usaria? - ela perguntou.

A pergunta realmente pegou James de surpresa. Ele precisou parar para pensar sobre isso. Nunca tinha sequer pensado em _se_ perguntar algo do gênero, então tentou imaginar a situação. Seria ele capaz de fazer algo como o que Lily estava sugerindo?

- Sinceramente, Lily, não, eu não usaria algo como isso em você. - ele estava sendo sincero. A ideia de uma Lily falsamente apaixonada era até ridícula.

Mas Lily realmente se surpreendeu com a resposta dele, como se não esperasse que ele dissesse isso.

- É sério? - ela perguntou, de olhos esbugalhados. - Você não me mudaria para que gostasse de você se tivesse essa chance.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Não. Primeiro que tudo, Lily, eu não comecei a gostar de você pelo que você é? Então, por que eu te mudaria? - ele viu Lily começar a corar e desviou o olhar, porque sentiu que ele mesmo iria ficar com as bochechas vermelhas pelo que estava prestes a dizer. - E depois, eu gosto demais de você para te obrigar a ficar comigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: O cap ficou pequeno, mas eu queria que ele terminasse assim mesmo :P**

* * *

><p>ika chan - haha, assim espero!<p>

Tatah Evans Potter - heeeeeeeeeeey, achei que tivesse me abandonado hahaha Super obrigado pelo super e lindo comentário, mesmo! E ah, minha virada foi boa, vi os fogos na beira da praia, foi bem legal! E não se preocupe, logo vamos ver como vão reagir a Marlene e o Sirius! Até mais!


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XIX**

Lily se sentiu uma idiota completa depois de escutar o James dissera. Não conseguiu encontrar nada para dizer e os dois acabaram por passar as próximas horas da detenção num completo silêncio. Quando esta terminou, voltaram para a torre da grifinória sem trocar uma palavra, tornando a situação embaraçosa.

De manhã, Lily acordou com uma coruja bicando sua janela.

- O que foi? - resmungou ela, enquanto se levantava.

Abriu a janela para a ave, que entrou mostrando a carta que carregava na pata. Assim que Lily desamarrou o pergaminho, a coruja saiu por onde tinha entrado.

Era um bilhete de James.

_"Lily,_

_Me desculpe pela noite passada. Acho que peguei um pouco pesado._

_Não sei como está reagindo ao que disse ontem, mas estou me sentindo mal, se isso te deixa melhor._

_Com amor, _

_James."_

Lily também não estava bem. Passara a noite sem conseguir dormir devidamente pensando no garoto que agora lhe pedia desculpas sem ter motivo algum. _Como ele mudou_, pensou ela. Anos atrás, James lhe diria algo do gênero sem sentir nenhum remorso, e agora estava agindo assim.

Sacudiu a cabeça. _Ela_ é quem deveria estar se sentindo mal, não ele. Não tinham eles feito um trato? Uma noite para dizer o que bem quisesse. Lily tinha feito isso. James também. Mas ela não soube reagir ao que o garoto dissera.

Sentiu-se corar um pouco quando se lembrou que tivera vontade de abraçá-lo quando ele disse que não seria capaz de mudá-la. A própria Lily se via cheia de defeitos, e sabia que acreditava mais na capacidade dos outros do que na sua, mas James fora capaz de levantar um pouco a sua auto-estima, dizendo que ela era perfeita, de certa forma, do jeito que era.

Olhou as horas. Estava cedo, ainda, mas já podia ir se preparando para as aulas. Tomou cuidado para não fazer barulho, já que as outras alunas que partilhavam do mesmo quarto ainda estavam dormindo. Antes de sair, Alice se mexeu na cama e resmungou algo inaudível, mas que chamou a atenção de Lily. Esta olhou para a garota, depois para o pergaminho na sua mão, e de repente achou que precisava conversar com Marlene e os Marotos, porque tivera uma ideia.

Lily seguiu para o salão principal que, por conta da hora, estava quase vazio. Surpreendentemente, Peter estava lá, e Lily achou que não faria mal sentar com ele.

- Onde estão os outros? - perguntou ela, curiosa, dado que ele era o único dos marotos presente. De uma certa forma, isso era bom, pensou ela.

- Ainda dormindo, eu acho. - ele respondeu.

- E o que te trouxe aqui tão cedo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Estava com fome. E quanto mais cedo eu chego, mais eu posso comer. - ele respondeu, fazendo Lily ter que segurar uma risada.

- Bom, - disse ela. - avise aos seus amigos que eu preciso falar com todos vocês mais tarde. Na hora de almoço seria bom.

Peter confirmou com a cabeça.

- Eu digo para nos encontrarmos com você na sala comunal depois de almoçarmos, então.

- Ótimo. - confirmou Lily.

Quando saia do salão principal, deu de cara com Marlene. _Perfeito_, pensou ela. Avisou-a que deveria estar na sala comunal à mesma hora que avisou a Peter.

A manhã passou rapidamente, especialmente para Lily, que estava com a cabeça cheia. Antes que houvesse tempo para uma dor de cabeça aparecer, chegou a hora de se encontrar com os outros. Subiu as escadas até a sala comunal da grifinória e, quando chegou, encontrou todos os que tinha chamado já perto da lareira.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntaram.

Lily imaginou que estavam se referindo sobre algo que pudesse ter acontecido a ela. Olhando para eles, principalmente os Marotos, Lily percebeu que James não dissera nada sobre a noite anterior, a nenhum deles. Suspirou de alívio.

- Comigo, nada. - respondeu ela, evitando olhar para James.

- Então por que nos reuniu aqui?

- Porque eu acho que tive uma ideia, mas não sei se vai funcionar. - ela disse.

- Uma ideia? - perguntou James. - Para quê?

Lily revirou os olhos e abaixou o tom de voz, como se fosse aparecer alguém.

- Para juntar Alice e Frank, é claro. - explicou ela, como se fosse óbvio.

Os outros se entreolharam.

- E aí? Qual é a ideia genial? - perguntou Sirius, quebrando o silêncio.

- A ideia veio hoje de manhã. - mais uma vez, Lily tentou não olhar para um maroto em especial, dirigindo-se então a Marlene. - Você me disse uma vez que a Alice é bem romântica, não foi?

Marlene confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então, Frank também é, mais ou menos. - continuou ela. - E por isso eu achei que poderíamos fazê-los marcar um encontro através de uma troca de cartas.

Olhando em volta, viu que todos estavam entendendo seu ponto.

- Agora o óbvio: - ela continuou. - Como podemos fazer eles trocarem cartas sem saberem? Porque temos que garantir que seja convincente.

Remus, James e Sirius olharam para Peter.

- O Rabicho aqui imita a caligrafia de qualquer um. - disseram eles.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha. Peter parecia feliz por finalmente ser útil em algo, já que os outros três estavam geralmente à sua frente.

Detalhes acertados, veio mais uma questão.

- E quando vamos fazer as cartas?

Lily pensou um pouco.

- Bom, podemos deixá-las prontas e quando aparecer uma boa oportunidade, enviamos. - sugeriu James, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo.

Houve uma concordância geral e o estranho grupo concordou que preparariam as cartas no dia seguinte, à mesma hora, já que James e Lily estariam ausentes à noite.

Finalmente, deu a hora de voltarem para as aulas, mas antes que Lily pudesse sair James a puxou para um canto, deixando os outros irem embora para que ficassem apenas os dois.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Achei que estava na hora de "descentrar" um pouco o assunto JamesxLily, mas ainda tem bastante do casal. xx**

* * *

><p>ika chan - é, até o James sabe ser romântico de vez em quando. :P Vou avisar à Lily para se cuidar, o James tem muitas fãs à solta!<p>

Tatah Evans Potter - awn, bom saber! Que ótimo que está gostando! Fique à vontade com as reviews longas, são as melhores, hehe. E estourar bexigas sem dúvida é original! hahaha xx


	20. Capítulo XX

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XX**

- O que foi? - perguntou Lily.

James olhou para ela.

- Você não falou nada comigo hoje. Por quê?

Lily deu de ombros.

- O que eu teria para te dizer? - ela perguntou, encerrando o assunto. - Mas então, você acha que o plano vai dar certo?

Por um momento, James achou que ela estivesse falando do plano que ele partilhava com Marlene, mas então se lembrou de Frank e Alice.

- Ah, o plano. Sim. Quer dizer, eu espero que dê certo. Afinal, imagine planejarmos tudo isso e depois não funcionar. Seria terrível.

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, parecendo desconfiada de algo. Mas ela não teria do que desconfiar, certo? Ela não sabia de nada, não poderia saber.

- É, eu acho que sim. - ela disse, por fim. - De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir para a aula agora.

- Ok, então. - disse James. - Até à hora da detenção.

- Até. - Lily disse antes de sair.

James ficou distraído durante toda a tarde, ora pensando em Lily ora pensando no que faria agora. De repente a ideia de sair por aí com Marlene já não parecia tão boa, com Lily daquele jeito. Imaginou como a garota agiria quando Marlene lançasse o boato de que estavam saindo.

Sacudiu a cabeça. A aula do Binns tinha finalmente terminado e agora ele já podia sair daquela sala. História era a última aula do dia, o que lembrou a James que em poucas horas estaria na biblioteca com Lily. A noite anterior parecia agora tão distante, como se não tivesse sido ontem, mas no mês anterior.

Se os marotos perceberam o silêncio de James, não demonstraram. O garoto passou o jantar em silêncio, o que não era normal dele, mas ainda assim nem Sirius nem Remus comentaram coisa alguma.

James teria treino de quadribol logo após o jantar, então, assim que terminou de comer, foi, acompanhado por Sirius, para o campo. Voar e jogar quadribol descontraíram James, que adorava o esporte quase tanto quanto gostava de Lily. Imaginou se um dia seria capaz de unir os dois, e sorriu com o pensamento. Não seria uma má ideia, apesar de tudo.

O único problema em treinar quadribol era o cansaço que provinha dele. Depois do treino, James voltou para a sala comunal e deitou no sofá mais afastado, aproveitando que o local estava quase vazio. Acabou por adormecer e, quando acordou, viu que já estava atrasado dez minutos para a detenção, então saiu disparado da torre da grifinória, ainda com o uniforme amassado do sofá.

Chegou à biblioteca arfando. Lily estava no local habitual e, como sempre, lendo. Quando viu que o garoto já lá estava levantou os olhos do livro e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que houve com você? - ela perguntou. - Por acaso andou brigando com o travesseiro?

James não entendeu.

- Por quê a pergunta?

- Já se olhou no espelho? Seu cabelo está um ninho de rato, os óculos estão tortos e seu uniforme está todo amachucado. - explicou ela.

Ele olhou para si mesmo, para fazer uma análise crítica, e percebeu que ela estava certa. Até mesmo a gravata estava desapertada. Fez uma careta e tentou arrumá-la, mas ainda estava meio zonzo e não parava de se atrapalhar.

Lily suspirou e foi ajudá-lo.

- Caramba, você não consegue sequer apertar uma gravata direito. - brincou ela, enquanto a acertava à volta do pescoço dele.

Ele girou os olhos.

- Não é culpa minha se eu acordei agora.

- Mas é culpa sua ter que vir para a detenção. - disse Lily.

Parecia já ter passado tanto tempo que James mal se lembrava do motivo de estar de castigo. O motivo nem parecia tão preocupante para ele, que já estava acostumado a ficar em detenção.

- Realmente. - ele disse. - Foi culpa minha. Mas eu tenho que dizer que não me arrependo minimamente.

James viu Lily esconder o rosto, começando a corar. Percebeu que eles estavam bastante próximos um do outro, fisicamente, e acabou por se sentir meio constrangido, também. Não estava acostumado a ter Lily tão perto, por vontade própria, e até mesmo pensou em tirar proveito da situação não fosse o plano que tinha com Marlene.

Tossiu e chamou a outra para ir vigiá-lo, muito embora ela soubesse que não era preciso. James não procurava fazer nada com mágica, ou sequer pedia ajuda, então Lily apenas sentava num canto e lia, parando às vezes para ter a certeza que James estava trabalhando corretamente.

Volta e meia James _se _pegava a observando, mas então ela olhava para ele e James despertava.

No fim da detenção, James esperou que Lily viesse com ele até a sala comunal, como era de costume, mas ela não foi.

- Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. - explicou a garota. - Tem certeza que não vai se perder por aí, do jeito que está?

Realmente, James estava lamentável, com os olhos fechando do sono e o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado que o normal.

- Se eu disser que não consigo ir sozinho, você me carrega? - ele perguntou.

- Provavelmente não.

James deu de ombros e riu.

- Então acho que vou ter que me virar sozinho, certo?

James nem teria percebido que já tinha chegado à sala comunal se não fosse por Marlene pulando em cima dele.

- Conseguimos, James, conseguimos! - ela exclamou. - O plano deu certo!

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, James não soube dizer de que plano estavam falando.

- Que plano? O que foi? - ele perguntou, meio adormecido.

- Enquanto você e Lily estavam na detenção, nós escrevemos as cartas para o Longbottom e a outra garota. - disse Sirius.

- _Alice_, Black. A _outra garota_ tem nome, ok? - reclamou Marlene.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Que seja. De qualquer forma, a _Alice_ - ele disse, olhando diretamente para Marlene, que bufou de irritação. - chegou aqui toda alegrinha e foi logo contando para a Marlene que tinha um encontro marcado com o Frank.

- E o Frank, mais tarde, contou aos garotos que ia sair com a Alice. - concluiu a garota, sorrindo.

- Mas nós não tínhamos combinado de mandar as cartas numa outra ocasião? - perguntou James, confuso.

- Tínhamos. - respondeu Remus. - Mas a Marlene aqui não nos deixou em paz enquanto as benditas cartas não foram enviadas.

Marlene sorriu, não parecendo nem um pouco arrependida.

Mais cansado do que nunca, James se despediu e subiu para o dormitório masculino, deixando os outros ainda conversando.

O encontro de Alice e Frank tinha sido marcado para a última noite de detenção de James, então nenhum dos dois pode ir espiar. Os marotos e Marlene garantiram que iriam contar tudo com detalhes no dia seguinte.

- Eu poderia adiar mais um dia de detenção. - sugeriu Lily, enquanto seguiam para a biblioteca.

- Você faria isso? - perguntou James, um pouco desconfiado.

Lily levantou um sobrancelha.

- É claro. É o meu melhor amigo, afinal. - ela explicou.

Depois de um pouco, James disse:

- Não precisa adiar a detenção. Quanto mais cedo terminarmos isso, melhor.

Lily bufou.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou, desentendido.

- Nada. - disse ela. - Só não sabia que ficar comigo na biblioteca era _tão _ruim assim.

James olhou para ela e fê-la parar.

- Eu não tenho problema nenhum em ficar com você, Lily. Na verdade, é a única parte boa da detenção. - disse ele, fazendo com que Lily corasse.

- Eu... ahn,... desculpa. - Lily falou, encabulada.

- Sem problema. - respondeu ele, enquanto seguiam caminho. James teve a sensação de que aquele seria uma longa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Caramba, 20 caps, já. Queria avisar que daqui para a frente não serão muitos mais caps, já estamos chegando ao fim! xx**

**Ps: Desculpem a chatice desse capítulo, eu realmente estava sem criatividade para fazer algo decente!**


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XXI**

Lily se sentiu corar no momento em que entrou na biblioteca acompanhada de perto por James. O local estava cheio de estudantes com dever atrasado ou redações para escrever. Assim que passaram pela porta e seguiram para o local onde trabalhariam naquela noite, Lily sentiu os olhares de todos conforme andava.

- Está mais cheio do que o normal, hoje. - comentou James, ao que a garota somente balançou a cabeça. - Tudo bem por você? - ele perguntou, percebendo que ela estava se sentindo meio estranha.

- Sim, tudo bem, por que não estaria?

- Ah, não sei. Talvez porque você detesta que me vejam com você? - zombou ele.

Lily fez uma carranca.

- Eu não detesto que me vejam com você. - disse ela, se arrependendo logo depois. - É que... eu não estou acostumada, e todo muito já está habituado a nos ver brigando. - ela se corrigiu. - Com certeza estão achando estranho que não estejamos discutindo.

- Correção: não estávamos discutindo. - brincou James.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Bom, pelo menos a culpa não foi minha.

- E com isso você quer dizer que sou eu quem começa as brigas? - ele questionou.

- Talvez. - disse ela, apenas.

Naquela última noite de detenção, tudo o que James teria que fazer era confirmar que todos os livros ficaram devidamente organizados, e que quaisquer um que estivessem fora do lugar seriam recolocados. Lily apenas o acompanhou de uma pequena distância, fingindo estar incomodada com a presença do garoto, para que quando os outros alunos olhassem, não pensassem que ela estava com James, ali, por vontade própria.

Sem querer tocou-se que estar com o garoto já não lhe repugnava. Lily agora andava para lá e para cá acompanhada com James sem pensar em como ele era arrogante, ou estúpido, ou idiota. Era apenas James, e não o Potter, o insuportável. Sacudiu a cabeça. Estava ficando louca, sem dúvida. Em que universo Lily Evans se dava bem com James Potter? A ideia em si era impensável.

James riu, e Lily olhou curiosa para ele.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou.

- Nada. - disse ele com um aceno de cabeça. - É só que você parece estar pensando algo que não queria pensar.

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E parecia querer parar de pensar nisso. - ele completou. - O que houve, estava imaginando a morte de alguém, por acaso? - brincou.

- Que engraçado. Me desculpe dizer, mas eu não fico pensando na morte dos outros.

- Nem mesmo na minha? - questionou ele. - Quero dizer, em algum momento você deve ter me imaginado num túmulo. Com certeza você estava do lado, garantindo que a lápide diria algo como "aqui jaz o Potter, peste metida e arrogante que viveu para zombar dos outros".

Lily queria dizer alguma coisa, mas estava muito ocupada rindo.

- Agora vai ficar gargalhando de mim, é? - disse James, fingindo mágoa. - Ok, então, não falo mais nada.

Entre risos, Lily disse:

- Ah, por favor! Você não achou o que disse engraçado?

James pareceu pensar um pouco, e começou a rir em seguida.

- Viu? Dá até mesmo para me imaginar rindo enquanto jogavam terra sobre o seu caixão! - Lily brincou.

Ele riu mais ainda, sendo acompanhado por ela. A cena seria tão absurda que marcaria a história dos velórios: um garoto, jovem e com um futuro pela frente, morto, sendo enterrado, enquanto uma ruiva enlouquecida ficaria rindo dele, como se sua morte fosse um alívio, ou uma graça. Só não seria tão estranho quanto o que os alunos de Hogwarts estavam presenciando: as duas pessoas que mais discutiam rindo, como se tivessem sido próximas durante toda a vida.

Por fim, James disse, fazendo beicinho:

- Você já imaginou mesmo a minha morte?

Lily riu. Ele estava sendo um bobo infantil, mas ela não ligava mais.

- Tenho que admitir que sim. Mas não seria algo tão macabro quanto o que você disse.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- É, acho que você não é tão má assim. - zombou ele, sendo irônico.

- Ei! - ela reclamou. - Eu sou uma ótima pessoa!

James olhou para ela como se dissesse "tem certeza?", mas disse algo totalmente diferente.

- Mas isso eu sempre soube. Você só foi ruim para uma pessoa em especial.

Entendendo, Lily respondeu:

- É, você.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor, cortado por James.

- Ainda bem que não é mais assim.

- Assim como? - perguntou ela.

- Já não preciso escutar gritos seus o dia inteiro, nem suas críticas, nem nada parecido. - ele explicou. - É um alívio imenso.

Lily entendeu. Deveria ter sido terrível para com ele até à alguns dias atrás.

- Foi horrível, não? - ela disse. - Me aguentar durante todos esses anos?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Por que você não desistiu, então? - perguntou.

James olhou firme para ela.

- Porque quando vemos que algo vale a pena, não devemos desistir, você não acha?

Sentindo-se corar, Lily virou o rosto e apenas deu um aceno de cabeça. Depois de um tempo, disse:

- Acho que já está bom.

Ele olhou para a garota.

- O que está bom? - perguntou.

- A arrumação dos livros. - ela explicou. - Já é suficiente. Acho que podemos encerrar oficialmente a sua detenção.

Ela esperou que ele suspirasse de alívio, ou fizesse qualquer outra coisa que demostrasse que ele estava feliz por não estar mais de castigo. Mas ele nada fez.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que vou sentir falta da detenção. - disse ele, por fim.

- Falta da detenção? - perguntou Lily. - Quem é você e o que fez a James Potter?

Ele riu.

- É só que... não foi tão ruim assim. - ele deu de ombros, sorrindo, e Lily não pode evitar sorrir também. Acabou por ter uma ideia.

- Ei, o que você acha de irmos ver como está indo o encontro de Frank com Alice?

James olhou para ela e deu um sorriso torto, como se tivesse gostado da ideia de ir espiar.

- É, acho que não seria nada mal. - respondeu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Pelo que eu estou vendo não vou conseguir poucos caps antes do fim. Eu começo a escrever e o cap acaba antes de realmente ter chegado aonde eu queria. xx**

* * *

><p>Iza Black Potter - Duas da manhã? Uau, me sinto honrada! ahaha!<p>

Tatah Evans Potter - Que bom que gostou! e não há problema em nao ter comentado o outro, pelo menos comentou este! :P E parece que a fic nao vai acabar tão rápido quanto eu pensei, hehehe


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XXII**

Lily e James foram o mais rápido possível até o local onde o encontro de Alice e Frank tinha sido marcado. Assim que se aproximaram, viram que os marotos e Marlene já lá estavam.

- Hey, fiquem aqui! - disse Sirius, apontando para o canto onde estavam.

Os dois foram até lá e viram que os outros já deviam estar espiando há um bom tempo, se bem que o lugar que escolheram para ficar escondidos não era nem um pouco confortável. Tinham que ficar amontoados e apertados e a chegada de James e Lily não ajudou muito.

- Como eles estão? - perguntou Lily.

- Nós? - falou Peter. - Cansados. E eu estou com fome.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu me referia a Frank e Alice.

- Ah, ok. - disse o outro, meio envergonhado.

- Digamos que vocês chegaram na melhor hora. - respondeu-lhe Remus.

Lily olhou na direção do casal para perceber que estavam andando de mãos dadas em direção ao lago.

- Pelos vistos o plano está dando certo, hein? - comentou James.

- Ainda bem. - disse Sirius. - Eu não tenho ideia do que iríamos fazer se isso das cartas não funcionasse.

- Nem todos são idiotas como você, Black. - meteu-se Marlene. - Alguns de nós têm a capacidade de pensar, sabia?

Sirius fechou a cara.

- Você parece muito convencida para alguém que não teve parte no plano. - ele disse. - Talvez você não se lembre, mas a ideia foi da Lily.

- Opa, não me metam na briga. - reclamou a ruiva.

Marlene não parou.

- Bom, em momento algum eu disse que o plano tinha sido meu. Apenas comentei que há quem realmente seja esperto, e que saiba o que deve ser feito.

Provavelmente percebendo que a conversa estava tomando outro rumo, Remus interrompeu:

- Ou param os dois de discutir ou vou mandá-los embora. Aí vocês vão perder a melhor parte do encontro.

- Melhor parte? - perguntou Sirius, não entendendo.

Os outros, também sem entender, olharam novamente para o lago, onde foi possível visualizar que Frank e Alice estavam se beijando. Lily sorriu e suspirou de alívio. Já estava mais do que na hora de Frank arrumar alguém. Lembrou-se de quando dizia isso para ele e de como ele respondia falando que ela também não estava muito atrás, ao que ela sempre corava, porque o garoto não evitava mencionar o Potter.

- Graças a Merlin! - Marlene exclamou, feliz. - Achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer!

- Silêncio! - disse-lhe Sirius. - Gritando desse jeito eles vão acabar por nos ouvir!

Marlene olhou para ele.

- E quem é você para me dar ordens?

Sirius já ia retrucar quando James mandou os dois calaram a boca.

- Caramba, parecem duas crianças. - disse ele. - Que tal pararem de brigar um pouco?

Marlene e Sirius se entreolharam, como num entendimento silencioso.

- Bom, vindo do cara que passou os últimos anos discutindo com uma certa ruiva, eu acho que você não tem muita razão para dizer isso. - comentou Sirius.

- É, James, vocês estavam sempre brigando.

- _Estávamos_. Disseram bem. Há já bastante tempo que não discutimos, não é, Lily? - James perguntou, dirigindo-se à garota.

Lily, que só estava acompanhando a conversa, deu por si sendo observada por cinco cabeças, e acabou por se sentir encabulada para responder.

- Nós... bem,... é, não brigamos tem algum tempo, já. - disse ela, concordando com James.

James olhou para os outros como que diz _"viram só?"_, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa escutaram o barulho de passos se aproximando.

- Será que eles...

- Mas já? Não pode ser.

Olharam para o lago e viram que já não estava lá ninguém. Atrás deles, alguém deu uma tossida forçada.

Como se fosse ensaiado, os seis viraram lentamente e deram de cara com Frank e Alice, que ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

- Espiando? Mas que coisa feia. - disse o garoto, embora seu tom de voz fosse brincalhão.

- É, acho que isso poupa o trabalho de ficarem querendo detalhes, não acha, Frank? - perguntou Alice.

- É, acho que sim. - brincou ele. Depois olhou para o relógio. - E acho também que uns certos seis alunos não deveriam estar fora da cama tão tarde.

- Hey! Vocês também já deveriam estar no dormitório. - brincou Sirius.

Os dois riram.

- A diferença é que nós tivemos um bom motivo para ficar acordados até agora. - disse-lhe o outro.

- Ok, ok, estamos indo. - disse James. - Vamos todos dar um pouco de privacidade aos pombinhos.

Os outros riram antes de seguirem caminho pelo castelo na direção da torre da grifinória.

- Vocês vão mesmo dormir? - perguntou Lily, quando chegaram. - Não vão voltar e continuar espiando?

Os marotos se entreolharam.

- Não, mas pode ter a certeza que vamos cobrar a história completa por parte de Frank.

- Da mesma maneira que nós vamos cobrar por parte da Alice, certo, Lily? - perguntou Marlene.

Lily apenas confirmou com a cabeça, antes de voltar para o dormitório e dormir.

No dia seguinte, Lily acordou mais cedo que o normal, o que era estranho, levando em conta que dormira tarde. De qualquer forma, ela se levantou e se vestiu, pegou os livros e pergaminhos e desceu para a sala comunal.

Tal foi a sua surpresa quando viu que Frank já estava descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino.

- Frank? Acordado tão cedo? - ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- É, tive que sair antes que quatro certos rapazes acordassem e me enchessem de perguntas. - ele respondeu. - Você acredita que eles ficaram me esperando até à hora em que eu voltei? Quase tive que obrigá-los a ir dormir.

Lily riu.

- É, é bem a cara deles. - disse-lhe.

Foram juntos para o salão principal, que estava enchendo aos poucos com os estudantes que chegavam. Quando começaram a se servir, Lily perguntou:

- Mas e aí, como foi o encontro?

Frank revirou os olhos.

- Qual é, Lily, você estava lá. Viu tudo.

- Não, não vi. - ela disse. - Esqueceu que eu estava na detenção com o Potter? Só cheguei no final.

- Mas viu a cena principal, estou certo?

Lily sorriu e confirmou.

- Bom, já estava na hora, de qualquer forma. - disse ela. - Tanto você quanto a Alice se queriam e não faziam nada a respeito.

Frank arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Pois é, Lily. Com relação a isso, por que eu tenho a certeza que teve dedo seu numas certas cartas que eu e a Alice recebemos e nunca enviámos?

A garota corou.

- Eu... achei que iria ajudar. Aqui entre nós, vocês estavam precisando de um empurrãozinho. - disse ela.

Foi a vez de Frank rir.

- Bom, obrigada, então. - ele falou. - Foi de grande ajuda, realmente.

Lily já ia dizer que não havia problema quando Frank olhou para a entrada e soltou um baixo "oh-oh". Ela olhou na direção e deparou-se com a imagem de James e Marlene entrando de mãos dadas no salão principal, atraindo os olhares de todos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Já estava na hora de por o plano da Marlene e do James em ação.**

* * *

><p>Tatah Evans Potter - Correção: eles estavam se dando bem. Acho que a Lily não deve ficar muito feliz com o plano do jamezito, não. :P E sim, pode ler compulsivamente enquanto houver caps! espero que tenha gostado do cap!<p>

Julia Menezes - Não se preocupe, não pretendo abandonar a fic agora que falta pouco para acabar!

bs - hehe, o problema é que se eu fizer caps maiores, vai demorar mais para postar...

Ninha Souma - Acertou! Agora começa o plano do james e da marlene! e sim, isso vai dar besteira... pro lado da lily e também do sirius... que bom que gostou do cap!


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XXIII**

Lily ficou total e completamente sem reação. Sentiu até mesmo o impulso de esfregar os olhos, para ver se despertava e aquela visão estranha desaparecia, mas não conseguia sequer se mover.

Não fosse Frank lhe chamar a atenção, Lily teria ficado encarando a entrada do salão principal pelo resto da manhã.

- Ei, Lily, acorda! - disse o garoto, trazendo-a de volta.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e voltou-se para o seu café da manhã. Fingiu não perceber quando James e Marlene passaram por trás dela de mãos dadas, nem quando se sentaram na outra ponta da mesa, onde estavam afastados mas ela ainda podia ver.

Continuou comendo, como se não visse nada, mas ainda assim não dava para deixar de escutar o burburinho que se instalou definitivamente entre os outros alunos.

- Hã, Lily, você está bem? - perguntou Frank.

Lily olhou para ele, de cara fechada.

- Eu estou ótima, Frank, por que não estaria?

Frank arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Bom, talvez porque você está quase quebrando a colher e rasgando a pele da palma da sua mão.

Lily olhou para si mesma. Seus dedos da mão direita estavam brancos de tanto que apertara o talher e suas unhas estavam marcadas na palma da mão esquerda, de tanto que as prensara.

Suspirou calma e longamente, tentando se acalmar. O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Por que estava com vontade de esmurrar a mesa? Quando se sentiu mais calma levantou-se, pegou as suas coisas e seguiu lentamente para fora do local.

...

Depois que Lily saiu, James virou-se para Marlene.

- Você acha que funcionou? - ele perguntou-lhe.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu diria que ou ela não sentiu ciúmes ou ela disfarça muito bem. Mas como eu vi a reação dela quando entramos eu digo que sim, está funcionando. - sorriu.

James suspirou de alívio. Esperava insanamente que Marlene estivesse certa, porque ela estava correndo o sério risco de perder Lily para sempre. Estava testando a escassa paciência de uma ruiva que acreditava que ele se dedicava inteiramente a ela, e isso poderia não dar certo.

Porém, quando viu Frank se virar para ele e olhar-lhe como quem pergunta "o que você está fazendo", James teve quase certeza de que Lily não saiu do salão principal porque terminara de comer. Segurou-se para não rir ou fazer algo do gênero.

Rir teria sido provavelmente uma péssima decisão, levando em conta quem estava entrando no salão. Peter, Remus, e Sirius acabavam de entrar, conversando, quando Sirius viu James sentado de mãos dadas com Marlene.

O rosto de Sirius mudou de cor de pele para um vermelho de forma notoriamente rápida.

- EU SÓ QUERO SABER O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI! - exclamou o rapaz.

Estava aí uma reação que ambos Marlene e James não estavam esperando: um ataque de ciúmes por parte de Sirius. Eles se entreolharam e James agradeceu internamente por conta do salão não estar cheio.

- Qual é a dele? - Marlene sussurrou. - Por que ele está gritando?

- EU CONSIGO VER VOCÊS COCHICHANDO! ESTÃO FALANDO DE MIM, NÃO É MESMO? - Sirius berrou.

Remus meteu-se no caminho de Sirius, que já ia na direção de James como se fosse bater nele.

- Calma, Almofadinhas, não vá fazer nada que vá se arrepender depois. - avisou Lupin.

Sirius olhou furiosamente para ele.

- E daí? Quem deveria se sentir culpado era _ele_, - apontou para James. - não _eu_!

Pensando rápido, James disse:

- Eu? Por que _eu_ deveria ter culpa alguma a sentir?

- Por... por estar com _ela_! - atrapalhou-se Sirius, sendo pego na armadilha do outro.

James imaginou que Sirius estava agindo sem pensar, e que o fato de ainda gostar de Marlene iria deixá-lo enfurecido, então decidiu continuar irritando-o:

- Pois _ela_ tem nome. - continuou ele. - E você sabe melhor do que ninguém qual é!

Sirius olhou enraivado de James para e Marlene, voltando-se novamente para James e em seguida para Remus. Depois, foi embora a passos pesados.

James deu uma risada.

- Você pirou de vez, não, Pontas? - perguntou Remus, que obviamente conseguia ver o que James estava armando.

Este deu de ombros.

- Ele precisava disso. Um pouco de orgulho ferido não faz mal a ninguém. - disse ele.

Marlene finalmente interveio.

- Eu tenho que falar com ele.

Os outros três olharam para ela.

- Você está louca? - perguntou-lhe James.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Talvez, mas admitamos, ele não vai falar com você enquanto alguém não conversar com ele. - James sabia que era verdade, então confirmou com a cabeça. - Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? - perguntou ela. - É o fim do plano.

- Que plano? - perguntou Peter, que dos quatro era o mais lerdo.

Remus, James e Marlene olharam para ele, mas nem se deram ao trabalho de comentar.

- Ok, então. - disse James. - Nada disso deveria dar muito certo, mesmo.

Marlene acenou com a cabeça antes de sair correndo.

Foi quando James olhou em volta e se deu conta de que tudo aquilo acontecera no salão principal, onde mais e mais alunos se aglomeravam e assistiam a cena.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: OK, acho que agora é oficial: estamos nas últimas cenas da fic ):**

* * *

><p>Ninha Souma - ok, eu pirei quando eu vi sua review. Sem dúvida a <em>maior<em> review que eu já recebi, e eu amei! *-* Jamais te mataria, pela review GG, eu morri de rir lendo!

Julia Menezes - é, acho que é porque quando mencionaram a Marlene no livro, de repente ela pareceu ser o par ideal para o sirius, pelo menos alguém que sabíamos que existiu :P

Tatah Evans Potter - awn, brigada! E sim, James e Lily de boa um com o outro durante muito tempo é completamente impossível! Mas não acho que o Frank estava envolvido no plano, auhauhauah

Marina - ahahahahaha, adorei os big nomes deles! e o lupin é o lupin afinal, né? a reação do sirius e da lily sem dúvida merece atençaõ! ;D


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Prove It**

**Capítulo XXIV**

James aguardou esperançosamente pelo momento em que entraria na aula e veria Lily, mas quando chegou à sala de transfiguração a garota não estava lá.

_Estranho_, pensou ele, _Lily, não seria capaz de faltar aula alguma_. Realmente pareceu irregular, mas James não comentou nada. Achou que a ruiva se atrasara, provavelmente, mas a aula começou e terminou e nada de Lily aparecer.

Na saída da aula, James foi até Frank.

- Ei, cara, você viu a Lily? - ele perguntou, sem rodeios.

Infelizmente, James viu o outro dar de ombros.

- Não, não vi. - Frank respondeu. - Quando saí do refeitório ela disse que ia ao banheiro e simplesmente desapareceu.

James suspirou. Onde aquela garota poderia ter se metido?

...

Escondida no castelo, Lily se sentou e abraçou as pernas. Colocou a cabeça sobre os joelhos e sentiu-se péssima.

O que estava havendo com ela? Por que se sentira tão mal quando viu James com Marlene? Isso parecia apenas errado, e Lily não queria se sentir assim.

Escutou alguém se aproximando. Já ia se esconder mais ainda quando percebeu que era Frank.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou.

- Calma, só vim ver como você estava. - o garoto respondeu.

Lily bufou.

- Oras, estou ótima. Não dá para ver.

Frank riu com a ironia dela.

- Como você me encontrou, afinal? - Lily perguntou.

- É tão óbvio que até dói, Lily! - disse ele. - Em que outro lugar você ficaria?

Ela suspirou.

- Realmente. Fui idiota em vir para cá, com um castelo deste tamanho.

- Você foi idiota em vir para cá. Ponto final. - disse ele. - O que está fazendo aqui, afinal?

Lily deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Quis ficar sozinha um pouco. - tentou se desculpar.

- Como se eu fosse ter que acreditar nisso, certo? - Frank brincou. - Lily, eu vi como você ficou no salão principal hoje de manhã. Por que não admitir que ficou com ciúmes do James?

Lily o fuzilou com os olhos.

- O que te faz pensar algo tão errado?

Frank revirou os olhos.

- Errado? - disse o garoto. - Errado foi você quase ter quebrado uma colher no café, hoje.

Lily não conseguiu evitar dar uma risada.

- Realmente.

- Viu só? Já está melhor! - brincou Frank.

Ela o encarou.

- Ok, ok, estou só brincando, srta. Eu-Sou-Ciumenta-E-Não-Assumo.

- Ei, eu não sou ciumenta! - exclamou ela, revoltada.

- É sim, e você sabe bem!

Ela suspirou.

- Ok, talvez eu seja um pouquinho, mas é super normal.

Frank levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Lily, aqui entre nós, admita: você não sente ciúmes de qualquer um.

- E com isso você quer dizer que...

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. - ele finalizou.

Seguiu-se um silêncio no qual Lily permaneceu rígida e sem expressão. Por fim, ela deixou os ombros caírem e suspirou.

- Ok, Frank, ele não é qualquer um. - disse ela. - Feliz agora?

O outro riu.

- Pode ter a certeza.

Lily suspirou.

- Ótimo, porque vamos mudar de assunto. - disse ela. - Como estão as coisas com você e Alice?

Frank sorriu.

- Melhor não poderiam estar. - respondeu, e Lily percebeu que pelo menos o seu melhor amigo estava feliz.

...

Sentada ao lado de Sirius, Marlene sorria enquanto lembrava da manhã que tivera.

Fora atrás de Sirius assim que ela e James tiveram uma entendimento rápido de que o plano estava e continuaria sendo um fracasso. Por sinal, Black corria rápido, e quando o alcançou já estava sem fôlego.

- Sirius, me deixa explicar. Não é o que você está pensando. - disse ela, sem rodeios.

Ele a encarou.

- Ah, não? Então eu acho que não vi você e o meu melhor amigo de mãos dadas no salão principal, estou certo? - perguntou, irônico.

- Não é bem assim, Sirius. - ela respondeu. - E de qualquer forma, o que te fez agir assim?

Sirius ficou sem responder por um instante.

- Bom, não é todos os dias que você acorda e dá de caras com o seu melhor amigo andando por aí com uma das suas ex. - ele disse, arrogante.

- Então é isso? - Marlene pôs as mãos na cintura. - Eu só uma uma simples _ex_?

Ele olhou para ela meio que arrependido do que dissera.

- Eu nunca falei isso. Só mencionei que você era minha ex.

- _Era_? E eu sou o quê, agora?

- Eu... ah, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sei? Acho que não. Explique-se.

Sirius pôs as mãos na cabeça.

- Eu só fiquei um pouco irritado com o que vi. Ok? - perguntou.

Antes que ele dissesse mais alguma bobagem, Marlene o prensou contra a parede.

- Só um pouco irritado?

Ele a encarou.

- Sim. - respondeu, por fim. - Nada mais.

Marlene revirou os olhos e o beijou.

- Então, você realmente ficou irritado? - ela perguntou, quando se separaram.

Ele sorriu.

- Você sabe que não. - e beijou-a também.

...

James mal conseguiu tocar na comida do seu jantar. Remexeu-a com o garfo durante um bom tempo antes de Remus perguntar:

- Eu, você viu o Sirius?

Isso o fez despertar de seus pensamentos.

- Ahn? Ah, não, não desde a discussão hoje de manhã. - respondeu.

Lupin estreitou os olhos.

- O que você acha que ele pode estar aprontando?

James deu de ombros.

- Quem sabe? Contanto que não esteja torturando ninguém. - disse.

- Bom, a Marlene também não está por aqui, e eu não me lembro de tê-la visto ao longo do dia. Vai que eles se acertaram? - começou Peter.

James olhou à volta e viu que Peter tinha razão.

- Bem observado, Rabicho. - disse-lhe. - Espero que você esteja certo, ou caso contrário teríamos sérios problemas com uma briga daqueles dois.

- Por falar em briga, onde está a Lily, James? - perguntou Lupin.

Mais uma vez, James deu de ombros.

- Não faço ideia.

- Então é por isso que você está tão pra baixo? - James apenas deu um aceno de cabeça. - Já a procurou na biblioteca?

Foi quando se fez luz na cabeça de James. Claro, que idiota! Procurara por Lily em todo o castelo, exceto na biblioteca! Talvez porque não era seu costume ir para lá, mas esquecera que a garota era adicta a livros. Sem uma palavra sequer, James saiu da mesa e correu até o único local do castelo onde Lily poderia estar.

Teve a sorte de estar bastante vazio, levanto em conta que entrara lá de rompante. A última coisa que precisava no momento era passar por mais vexame.

Seguiu até o local onde Lily tinha o costume de ficar, meio que escondida.

- Lily? - perguntou ele, quando a viu.

Ela nem ao menos levantou os olhos do seu livros.

- Vai mesmo me ignorar? - ele questionou, cuidadosamente. Ela nada disse. - Por quê?

Lily suspirou.

- Motivos não me faltam. - ela disse, em voz baixa, ainda lendo.

James se sentou ao lado dela. Lily fez uma careta, como se não tivesse gostado da aproximação dele, mas não se moveu. Nem ele sairia dali.

- Você não pode me ignorar para sempre, sabia? - ele disse, após um longo tempo.

Lily permaneceu quieta, como se nem ao menos tivesse escutado.

- Ok, você pode _sim_ me ignorar para sempre. - continuou James. - Mas eu iria detestar isso.

- E de repente você acha que me deve satisfações.

James não entendeu.

- Como assim? - perguntou-lhe.

- Bom, primeiro você tenta se aproximar de mim, nós até que começamos a nos dar bem, e no dia seguinte você está lá, com a Marlene. - ela deu de ombros. - Eu definitivamente não te entendo.

Seguiu-se outro período de silêncio, já que James não sabia o que responder. Como tinha sido idiota, achando que seria mais fácil ficar com Lily causando-lhe ciúmes. Pareceu-lhe um ótimo plano na altura, mas agora ele se sentia um completo babaca.

- Me desculpe. - ele disse.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não parou de olhar o livros.

- Te desculpar pelo quê? - perguntou.

- Por mexer mal com os seus sentimentos.

Lily deu de ombros.

- Você não mexeu com meus sentimentos. - disse ela. - Eu estou perfeitamente bem.

- Ah, não? - ele perguntou. - Então o que te fez passar o dia todo aqui escondida?

- Não te interessa, Potter.

- E voltamos ao Potter? - irritou-se ele.

- Eu nunca te chamei pelo primeiro nome mesmo. - respondeu Lily, dando de ombros. - E eu faltei às aulas porque eu quis. Ponto final.

James suspirou.

- Sei. Vou simplesmente fingir que acredito nisso. - reclamou.

Irritada, Lily se levantou e começou a juntar as suas coisas.

- Ei, aonde você vai? - James lhe perguntou.

- Para algum lugar bem longe de você. - ela respondeu.

James não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Por que você está agindo assim? - ele perguntou, sem mais rodeios.

- Assim como?

- Assim! Me ignorando. Me tratando como se eu fosse algum ser desprezível. Por que me ver com Marlene te deixou tão afetada?

Ela finalmente olhou para ele, e James quase se arrependeu de estar sendo um pouco rude. A garota estava com os olhos vermelhos, como se tivesse tido algum período de choro.

- Apenas... me deixa em paz. - ela disse.

Ele aproximou-se dela e segurou-a pelos ombros. Lily tentou se desviar mas James segurou o seu queixo com uma das mãos, obrigando-a a olhar-lhe nos olhos.

- Me diz, com toda a sinceridade do mundo, por que você saiu do salão principal abalada, hoje de manhã?

Lily piscou lágrimas antes de responder:

- Eu... eu só não... não consegui aguentar te ver com outra.

James deu um meio sorriso.

- Então, não foi tão difícil de admitir, foi? - perguntou-lhe docemente, antes de unir seus lábios aos dela.

Lily resistiu no começo, como se não quisesse beijá-lo de volta, mas logo estava com os braços em volta do seu pescoço, apertando-o contra si.

Demorou bastante para que se separassem, mas acabou por acontecer.

- O que foi isto? - perguntou Lily.

James sorriu.

- Apenas o meu jeito de dizer que te amo. - respondeu.

Lily sorriu de volta e abraçou-o apertado, como se nunca mais fosse soltar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: o maior e último cap :( mas sem problemas, vou fazer um epílogo!**

* * *

><p>Julia Menezes - que bom que gostou! e sim, o pessoal de hogwarts deve ser muito bisbilhoteiro mesmo, ficando ali meses e meses confinados e cheios de vontade de ver algo novo :P<p>

ika chan - não há problema, pelo menos vc leu! hehe, e ah, eu sei bem como é estudar o dia inteiro, eu estudo e é terrível, mas não sairia daquela escola por nada! é até por isso que eu demoro pra postar os caps às vezes... :(

Tatah Evans Potter - ah, pode comentar pra sempre! amo seus comentários, mas acho que matar os personagens principais da fic nao seria muito legal da minha parte não. pelo menos _vcs_, leitores, iam querer me matar, nao é mesmo? ahhhh, que bom saber que vai sentir falta, isso quer dizer que gostou! brigada! *-*

Marina - é, cada qual com sua louca reação! ahaha, e sim ): está acabando *todos chora* :P


	25. Epílogo

**Prove It**

**Epílogo**

Lily deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair do dormitório.

Estava bem. O vestido verde de primavera caíra-lhe perfeitamente. Colocou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da olheira e desceu as escadas.

James estava lá embaixo, esperando por ela com um sorriso no rosto. A calça e a blusa que vestiam eram simples, mas o deixavam deslumbrante, pelo menos para Lily.

- Você está linda. - ele lhe disse, quando Lily foi até ele.

Ela sorriu e fingiu analisá-lo.

- É, você também não estava nada mal.

James riu e segurou-a pela mão.

- Pronta? - perguntou, ao que Lily confirmou com a cabeça.

Enquanto seguiam para fora do castelo, em direção às carruagens que esperavam os alunos para levá-los a Hogsmeade, Lily se lembrou de como fora ali parar.

James havia feito, publicamente, um pedido, para que ela saísse com ele, perguntando-lhe em frente a toda a Hogwarts. Pela primeira vez, Lily havia aceitado.

Por isso estavam eles ali de mãos dadas, passando por todos os que ainda lhes olhavam torto, desconfiados de que o namoro não passasse de uma armação.

Em uma outra época, a ideia dos outros desconfiarem de si teria causado a Lily uma imensa preocupação, porém isso não mais acontecia. Ela estava se sentindo bem como nunca sentira, e sabia perfeitamente o porquê.

- Primeiro as senhoras. - brincou James, abrindo a porta para Lily entrar na carruagem.

Ela apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça, entrando em seguida.

Se sequer imaginara que teriam a carruagem só para os dois, se enganara tremendamente. Mal foram sentando e Sirius, acompanhado por Marlene, Remus e Peter juntaram-se a eles.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - perguntou James.

Sirius deu de ombros, acabando por balançar um pouco Marlene, já que estavam de mãos dadas.

- Não é óbvio? - ele perguntou. - Viemos atrapalhar o casal.

- Ah, que é isso! Vocês _nunca _atrapalham! - disse Lily, num tom irônico, provocando risadas.

- Verdade. - começou James. - Como daquela vez em que jogaram bolinhas de papel em nós, no corredor.

- E daquela que inventaram de fazer uma festa e não nos deixaram ficar juntos por um único momento. - completou Lily.

Remus colocou as mãos pra cima.

- Ei, para isso servem os amigos!

Lily revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Não sabia o que faria se não fossem todos aqueles loucos à sua volta. Todos eles traziam a si felicidade. Devia isso a James, também, já que os marotos eram amigos dele, inicialmente.

Logo chegaram a Hogsmeade. Sendo dia dos namorados, o local estava cheio de casais.

Desceram todos da carruagem e começaram a se separar. Lily viu Sirius levando Marlene para o Três Vassouras e também acompanhou com o olhar Peter e Remus, que seguiam para a loja de doces, onde Pettigrew com certeza faria a festa. Por fim, ficaram apenas ela e James.

- E quanto a nós? Para onde vamos? - perguntou, curiosa.

James sorriu, preocupando Lily. Com certeza ele estava aprontando alguma.

- Venha comigo. - ele estendeu-lhe a mão. - Tenho uma surpresa.

Andaram por algum tempo, mas antes que chegassem ao seu destino James disse que Lily deveria vendar os olhos. Mais curiosa do que nunca, ela obedeceu.

Começou a ficar nervosa quando tiveram que subir algo que parecia um pequeno monte, mas James não a deixou tropeçar em nada ao longo de todo o percurso.

Por fim, chegaram ao que parecia ser o topo. James tirou a venda dos olhos de Lily e ela ficou sem fôlego.

- James, é lindo. - ela disse num suspiro, após olhar em sua volta. Era um gramado enorme, de um verde vivo, onde as primeiras flores começavam a desabrochar.

Ele a abraçou por trás e colocou o queixo em cima da sua cabeça.

- O outro lado de Hogsmeade. Aquele que ninguém conhece. - disse.

Lily realmente pensou que desceriam até ao gramado normalmente, mas assim que tentou dar um primeiro passou James a segurou mais forte, jogou os dois no chão, ficando por baixo, e levou-a até à base do monte rolando.

Quando chegaram lá em baixo estavam cheios de grama e se acabando de rir.

- Seu idiota. - ela disse, rindo.

- Pensei que tivéssemos acabado com os xingamentos à minha pessoa. - brincou ele.

Ela revirou os olhos, olhando depois para ele. James a puxou para perto dele ela deitou no seu ombro.

- Não dá para evitar. - explicou Lily. - É a força do hábito.

James riu.

- Sei. - disse antes de a beijar.

Lily nunca se acostumaria ao frio que ficava na sua barriga toda vez que ele a beijava. Era como se fosse sempre a primeira vez, e ela amava tudo isso.

Quando se separaram, ela cochichou, meio envergonhada:

- Eu te amo.

Ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos que ela tanto amava.

- Eu te amo, também. - disse, fazendo com que a própria Lily sorrisse.

Voltou a se deitar com a cabeça no ombro do garoto, sentindo o seu perfume, desejando poder ficar ali para sempre.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ok, eu acho que eu vou chorar. Nem eu mesma acredito que a fica terminou!

Foi a fic que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora (já que James/Lily é meu ship preferido), foi a que eu mais me empenhei e também a que, graças a Merlin, teve mais repercussão.

Eu amei cada simples comentário, porque para mim, comentar significa que você está lendo e, talvez, até gostando! Peço até desculpas por quando eu não tinha tempo de responder as reviews.

Para quem acompanhou a fic desde o começo: obrigada! E pra quem chegou depois, espero que tenha gostado! Eu adorava checar o meu e-mail e ver que fulano de tal tinha adicionado a fic aos seus favoritos...

E pra quem quiser saber, eu tenho sim planos para mais fics (muitas, mas muitas mais na verdade), mas como todos sabem, meu tempo para escrever é escasso e eu gosto de fazer as coisas direito! Então, assim que eu vir que tenho condições de começar outra fic, começo!

Obrigada, mais uma vez!

* * *

><p>Iza Black Potter - é, já terminou :( espero que tenha gostado do epílogo! e sim, espero poder ter logo mais uma fic pra postar!<p>

Ninha Souma - haha, que bom saber que a fic vai fazer falta! :D

Marina - sim, epílogos são sempre a salvação! ahuahauha

Tatah Evans Potter - pra isso últimos capítulo: pra todo mundo se acertar! hahahaha awn, fico muito feliz que tenha acompanhado desde o começo e que tenha gostado, saiba que eu também adorei saber que estava lendo! e logo espero ter mais!


End file.
